Shang Fire
by VampiricEternity
Summary: Look I changed the summary! Kel ends up studying with the Shang instead of probation. However when she ends up in Corus it turns out everything wasn't what it seemed and things are changing.
1. Author's Note

Yes my friends an Authors note. Some of you may be thinking wait a second there wasn't an authors note as the first thing before that's because I redid the story! I really hated it. The story line was O.K. but I just didn't like it. It was choppy rushed ect. So therefore I revised it. I'm still not overly enthused with it but it's better.   
  
**You may notice:**  
  
That the beginning is pretty much the same with a few things taken out and added.   
  
You may also notice that some of the revised chapters are two of the old ones put together (revised of course).  
  
Also I'm really sorry to anyone who is really stuck on the old cliffhanger because It may be awhile before that get's really in depth. I'm very sorry you've lost any sleep on it (I doubt it)  
  
**Another thing  
**  
Don't skip things. I know the first few chapters are some of the old stuff. But there are things added to it. Also if you start reading later on and automatically skip to the second ball because that's were the old one left off you will miss a lot of big things and a new character who was added during revisions.   
  
Ok...I feel like I'm writing a rules page here. Um.......... enjoy review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the old one. I'm sorry I didn't like the later chapters at all. So please read on and if I offened anyone or anyone thought I was yelling at people for some reason I don't mean to I'm sorry. (You never know I got really bad emails on my site because someone thought the rules page for my dolls was refrencing them. I didn't know the person.... O.o)  
  
Anyway  
  
**ENJOY!!!!!**


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I like a large amount of others wish I owned Neal but sadly enough I don't. They are Tammy's.  
  
Ok People if you read the Authors Note before this you'd know that this is a revised version of this story.   
  
Chapter One--- Meetings   
  
"I'm sorry" Kel's mother put an arm around her.   
Kel put her on her Yamani mask. 'smooth, calm'. "It's ok."  
  
"You can still go." He father suggested looking at her over his paper covered desk.  
  
"And be on probation for a year? No." Kel replied irratatedly.  
  
Five years later  
  
"I'd be a squire." Kel muttered to herself for the thousandth time as she wandered through the wood. She wanted to get away from camp for awhile. She looked around it was fall everything looked dead. As she paused and heard dry leaves crunch. She spun around and flipped the person behind and holding her dagger to their neck.  
  
"Well hello!" was the choked sputter. "I saw you wandering alone and wondered if uh." he paused. "Could you uh..."  
  
"No." she replied quickly looking down into a wide pair of bright green eyes.   
  
"Oh well ok." He looked at her. "I just saw you walking alone and wondered if you needed help or were lost." he finally managed.  
  
"No I'm perfectly capable of handling myself thank you." she said. She slid the knife away from him sliding it back into it's sheath. She stood up gracefully still watching him.  
  
"Ok." The man looked a few years older then herself with brown hair, green eyes, and arched brows. "I'm sorry." he muttered. He slowly and hesitantly pushed off the ground  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Kel asked eyeing him with mild distrust.  
  
"Me and my knight master went for a ride. Speaking of we got seperated, have you seen her?" he paused. "She's short red hair purple eyes."  
  
Kel stared at him wide eyed. "Lady Alanna!"  
  
"Yea that's her." the man said dryly. "So you haven't seen her?" Kel shook her head numbly. "Oh sorry I'm Nealan of Queenscove." He held out a hand.  
  
Kel took it. "Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
"Hey you were supposed to be knight!" he exclaimed. "My father told me about you! You didn't train because you were going to be on a year probation."  
  
She winced and shifted uncomfortably. "Yes Sir Nealan."  
  
Neal winced in turn. "Please call me Neal my least favorite aunt calls me Nealan." He shuddered slightly.   
  
Kel nodded slightly. "Ok. Neal."  
  
"Where are you headed?" he asked. "And why are you wandering alone?"  
  
"My group is headed to Corus." she replied."I wanted to go for a walk."  
  
"Oh! Have you seen a group of Shang warriors headed to stay at the castle?" Neal asked suddenly.  
  
Kel tugged the ponytail her hair was in tighter it had grown out. "I'm a trainee in it." she stated flatly. "Enless there's another shang band around here."  
  
"Your a Shang!!!" Neal asked excitedly.  
  
"NEALAN!" a voice rang. "Stop patronizing the woman." The Lioness rode to them holding the reins of Neal's horse. "Hello Miss.... who are you?" Alanna asked.  
  
"I'm Keladry of Mindelan, Sir Alanna." Kel said with an awkward bow.  
  
"Mindelan!" Alanna exclaimed. "You wanted to be a knight! You know I'm still mad at Jonathan for that."  
  
"Yes m'am." Kel said quietly with a slight sigh.   
  
"Sorry about that probation thing." Alanna said jumping off the horse. She was a lot shorter then Kel thought. Alanna smiled. "Men!" Kel laughed slightly.   
  
Neal glanced at the two of them. "Excuse me. I'm not here."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Alanna." Alanna said quite informally. She held out one gauntleted hand.  
  
"I know." Kel replied taking the hand hesitently.  
  
"She's in the Shang band." Neal put in leaning on a tree boredly. "Now could we get moving...somewhere. Anywhere."   
  
Alanna swung up and cuffed Neal in the back of the head. "Your a Shang! Good! Good group of people." she said with a nod. "May I speak to the leader of the group."  
  
Kel nodded. "Yes. Follow me." she turned on her heel and headed back the opposite way.  
  
After dark Alanna was still talking to the leader and Neal sat under a tree watching Kel practice with her glaive. "You fight with a glaive?" Neal questioned. "I thought Shang used their limbs."  
  
"Shang are trained in weaponry too.They are just known for their bare limb fighting the most. However I spent some of my childhood in the Yamani islands." Kel said her limbs blurring as she swung. Neal nodded and watched her grace in silence. Kel stopped and sized him up a moment before lifting her staff from a pile of practice weapons. "Care for some practice Sir Neal?"  
  
Neal stared at it. "Practice." he repeated. "Sure." Kel tossed the staff at him, set her glaive down, and picked up her spare staff.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. He nodded and advanced. Neal swung and Kel blocked. He came at her again and she hooked her staff under his and swung it away from him disarming him.  
  
"Wow." Neal stared at her as she picked it back it tossing it to him. "Not bad."  
  
"Ready to give it another go?" she asked getting into stance. He nodded his cheeks pink. Without warning Kel advanced. She was quick and swift.  
  
Strike, block, strike, block. As she attacked Neal tripped over a root and toppled over.  
  
"Nealan!" the Lioness' voice barked. "Careful or you'll kill yourself without her help." Neal turned a startling shade of red and coughed getting up. Kel looked at him, biting her tongue to keep from smiling. "Go at him again." the lioness said swinging herself up onto a fallen tree. Kel looked to Neal whom was glaring at the lioness. "Come on Queenscove." Alanna yelled.  
  
He turned to Kel. "Come on." he sighed getting into a defensive position. Kel went after him again.   
  
Strike, Block, Strike, Block.   
  
Kel faked to the left and then hit Neal on the right with a distinct, Crack! Neal yelped. "Oh!" Kel said. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Alanna was at his side. "Did they teach you nothing." she asked Neal with a grin. "  
  
Neal glared at her between flinches. "You provoked her. If you hadn't shown up I would have been just fine. You're a jinx."  
  
Kel grinned sheepishly. "Are you ok?" she asked standing at his otherside.  
  
"Oh he's fine just a cracked collarbone. I can fix this." Alanna answered with a shrug.   
  
Neal glared at Alanna. "I could have a mortal wound and you'd still say 'Oh he's fine'"   
  
"I would not!" Alanna snapped tartly. She led him back toward the camp.  
  
That night they sat outside around a fire eating. Kel sat next to Neal. "I'm sorry about your collarbone." Keladry said quietly. Neal looked at her nodded indignantly without a word.  
  
"Ignore him he's a dramatic." Alanna said taking a seat to Kel's other side.  
  
"I resent that!" Neal exclaimed. "I am not a dramatic."  
  
"Yes you are." Alanna laughed and started to eat. Ignoring an angry glare from Neal.  
  
"Ready to give it another go?" Kel asked grinning her hazel eyes meeting Neal's green ones.  
  
"You're kidding." Neal exclaimed eye wide. He narrowed them quickly. "Do you enjoy my pain Lady Keladry?"  
  
"Kel." she replied. dryly. "I'm no lady, Sir Nealan". Neal snorted.  
  
"Excuse me a moment." Alanna said pushing herself up and dusting her clothes off.  
  
"Gladly." Neal grunted receiving a swift smack on the head. They sat in silence examining each other.   
  
"What's the palace like?" Kel found herself asking. "My father said it was a miserable rat warren."  
  
Neal shrugged. "It's big."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Alanna said walking up. "And Queenscove can't you answer better then 'It's big'?" Neal shrugged receiving yet another smack on the head. "Ow!"  
  
Kel smiled slightly then looked to Alanna. "I'm going to find out?"  
  
"Ah, yes you will be staying there a while." Alanna answered. "Just as a guest. Kalerik said you could finish your training there if you'd like to."  
  
Kel nodded thoughtfully biting her lip. She smiled slightly to Alanna and Neal. "I think I'll be off to bed. See you the morning Sir Nealan. Alanna." she nodded to each in turn.  
  
"Goodnight Lady Keladry." Neal retorted.  
  
Kel changed into her pajamas and climbed into the tent she shared with her best friend Tyana.  
  
"So who's the guy?" Tya asked excitedly as Kel entered the tent. She sat up grinning.  
  
"Who?" Kel asked sliding into her bed roll.  
  
"The guy you were talking to at dinner." Tya went on. "That hansom man with the green eyes."  
  
"Oh him, that's Neal." Kel responded yawning, she wanted to get to sleep. Yes Tya was a great training partner but she could talk for ages.  
  
"Neal?" Tya asked. "Who is he though? Come on Kel."  
  
Kel sighed. "He's Nealan of Queenscove the squire to Alanna. You could have come over to talk to him you know."  
  
"He's only a squire?" Tya asked raising an eyebrow. "He looked older."  
  
Kel growled. "I told you what I know. I'm going to sleep now." with that said she rolled over and closed her eyes.   
  
The next morning Kel was up before anyone else. The sun was just beginning to rise. She snuck off to the field she had practiced in yesterday and began her pattern dances.   
  
Neal awoke early. As he wandered out to feed his horse before they left he saw Kel. He stood there and watched her gracefully practicing with her glaive. 'Wow a person would be more caught up in how she moved they wouldn't even have noticed she'd cut them into pieces.' he thought. He watched her a few more minutes until he noticed her slow, then he walked quickly to the makeshift stable.  
  
Kel paused she thought someone was watching her. She turned around and no one was there. She shook off the feeling and went to get cleaned up. As she returned to camp only a select few had risen. They were checking to make sure they had packed their things and their horses were all well. Neal was among them. He was sitting by the charred remains of the night fire. "Sir Neal what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"When's breakfast?" Neal asked eagerly looking up at her.  
  
"Are you waiting to be served?" Kel asked raising an eyebrow. She set the end of her glaive on the ground and leaned on it.  
  
Neal looked at her turning pink and rather flustered. "Well I-"  
  
"I'll make it now." Kel said grinning. "Now grab the bundle of wood over there." she pointed.  
  
"Ok." Neal responded standing up stretching out his tall form. "That I think I can do."  
  
Kel watched him stand up studying his form. 'What are you doing' her mind snapped. "I'm being like Tya," she muttered.  
  
"What was that about me?" a light voice said behind her.  
  
"Hello Tya." Kel said grinning. She turned around to face her friend. "Sleep well?"  
  
"That Neal is very cute." Tya smiled mischievously. "Think he'll go for me?"  
  
"I don't know." Kel said. "More than likely every other guy does."   
  
"Well when you say it like that you make me sound like a harlot." Tya complained. You wouldn't be able to tell by seeing her or talking to her but Tya was a good fighter. She was tall and slender. She had tan skin with bright blue eyes and long black hair. She was pretty.  
  
The sound of sticks hitting the ground followed. "There I got the bund-"Neal began but froze when he saw Tya.  
  
"Sir Neal this is Tyana, Tya this is Neal." Kel said briefly and began to arrange the wood for the fire.   
  
"Lady Tyana." Neal bowed staring at her.  
  
"Oh don't bow Neal," she giggled. "Call me Tya."  
  
"Ok Tya." Neal smiled. Kel muttered to herself as the fire began to blaze.   
  
"Care to go for a walk." Tya asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"I was helping Kel." Neal looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Are you asking me?" Kel asked. "Go ahead I didn't have help before I don't need it now." Neal turned back to Tya and nodded holding out his arm. Tya giggled and looped her arm through his.  
  
About an hour later the Lioness walked out. Others had gathered around and were eating as they packed or chatted quickly. "Oh food." Alanna said happily. She scanned the group until she found Kel. "Ah Kel have you seen my squire?"  
  
"He went for a walk with Tyana a friend of mine." Kel said between bites. She stretched her arms.  
  
"Neal miss food?" Alanna said in player astonishment. She got some food for herself.  
  
Kel grinned "Well they went about an hour back. Maybe their lost." she supplied.   
  
"He better get back in time or I'm leaving him." Alanna answered flatly.   
  
"You wouldn't leave me." Neal's voice said behind them. Tya took a seat next to Kel helping herself to food.  
  
"Yes I would." The Lioness answered. "Life would be easier without your tongue."  
  
"No you wouldn't you'd have too many problems from me father." Neal said smugly. "And you're one to talk."  
  
"Your my Squire. Here eat." Alanna said thrusting a plate at him. Neal glared at her but happily sat down with the plate.  
  
"Have a nice walk?" Kel asked cleaning off her glaive.  
  
"Yes." Tya said laughing. "Sir Neal is very..uh."  
  
"Dramatic." Alanna supplied taking a bite of some dried meat.  
  
"Well sort of." Tya said meekly grinning at Neal.  
  
"I am not!" Neal exclaimed throwing his arms up. "Are you all gaining up on me?"   
  
"Of course." Alanna said in a shouldn't-that-be-obvious tone. 


	3. Keladry the Brave heart

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Tammy owns it all. Except Tya.....and Kalerik  
  
Chapter Two, Keladry the brave heart  
  
"Everyone have everything! If you forget something we aren't coming back!" a firm man's voice snapped through the group of Shang. A group of muttered 'yes' responded. Kel was in the back of the group as a watch. She was wide awake her glaive there for easy excess. She watched the wood around them cautiously.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Alanna asked cautiously.  
  
Kel shook her head. "No, I feel it though."  
  
"What's going on?" Neal rode back. "We're moving." he said sighing.   
  
"Nothing." Kel responded moving along a bit closer to the group. Hours passed and yet Kel still couldn't shake that foreboding feeling. They stopped for a midday rest. Kel stood at the edge of the shaded clearing watching the woods. Alanna watched the girl with curious fascination.   
  
"Keladry is hard worker, strong too." Kalerik said. "She's a great fighter. Strong willed. Uses weapons though. We still can't shake that from her but then again most of us have throwing stars."  
  
Alanna nodded and turned toward the tall lean blond haired man. "Something isn't right. You should send scouts into the forest."   
  
"Why?" Kalerik asked incredulously.   
  
"You never know what's out there." Alanna said still gazing at the trees.  
  
"We are ready." Kalerik replied confidently. "For anything that may come. There's enough warriors here." Alanna shook her head and turned back toward Kel but she's wasn't there. She stepped toward where Kel was and hesitated. She didn't seem the type to need rescuing. She headed back into camp shooting glances over her shoulder to the trees.  
  
"Where's Kel?" Tya's voice said over the chatter angrily. "She didn't help check and water the horses."  
  
"I'm not sure." Alanna replied gazing at the flustered girl.  
  
"Well when did anyone last see her?" Neal asked coming to stand by Tya.  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago." Alanna replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh she'll come back. She probably just went to train." Tya replied dismissively.  
  
"Who's not here?" Kalerik asked.   
  
"Kel." Tya said rolling her eyes. "Alanna thinks something is wrong."  
  
Kalerik smiled dryly. "Are you always so optimistic?"  
  
Just then Alanna sneezed twice. She swore under her breath. "Who's using magic?"  
  
"No one here." Kalerik answered and turned his eyes to Neal.  
  
"Me! No." he exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Check the woods!" Kalerik cried out. They were surprisingly quiet as they all headed off in different directions.   
  
Alanna and Neal took off in the direction she saw Kel disappear to. The two stumbled into a clearing to find Kel standing next to Numiar Salmalin fighting a group of bandits. Alanna charged in and took out one when she saw flash behind her and Kel's glaive swung cutting off the head of a man behind her. Before Alanna could thank her she was after another retreating form. Alanna ran after another dropping him. She glanced around the clearing and found them all dead. Neal was kneeling by a figure lying on the ground. Kel was sitting leaning on a tree. Numiar kneeling by Neal.  
  
"Lioness!" Neal's voice called. "It's Daine!"  
  
Alanna knelt down. "Go see if Keladry is hurt." she said. "Numair are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." he said quickly stroking the cheek of the girl. "She was attacked in fox form."  
  
"Kel?" Neal asked approaching her slowly. She seemed to only have minor injuries a cut on her cheek.  
  
"Hello." Kel replied gazing over the scene before her.  
  
"Do you need healing?" he asked.  
  
"No." Kel replied. "Who is he?" she asked gesturing to Numair. "And who is the girl?"  
  
"You don't know?" Neal asked incredulously raising one arched eyebrow.  
  
Kel shook her head. "Would I ask if I knew?" she asked shortly.  
  
"That's Numiar." Neal said and grinned when Kel almost fell over.  
  
"The mage!" Kel exclaimed. "Dear Mithros...he didn't need my help." she muttered. "I was probably in the way."  
  
"No actually I thank you for your help." Numair called across the clearing.   
  
Kel studied the ground a moment. "The girl?"  
  
"Daine." Neal replied. "She's a wildmage." He looked over at Numair, Daine and Alanna. Alanna and Daine were enveloped in a purple glow.  
  
Kel nodded having heard of her and paused. She gazed up at a tree. She caught a flash of movement. She slid a throwing star from her belt and threw it. A loud swear and crash were heard as a man fell from the tree. The man stood up having only been hit in the arm. "Kalerik!" Kel exclaimed. "Sorry."  
  
"Your aim is good Kel, Too good.." Kalerik growled. He ripped the star from his arm wincing.  
  
"What were you doing?" Alanna asked. She left Daine to Numair and walked over to Kal, Kel, and Neal.  
  
"I was scouting and I saw you guys I was about to jump down when she threw the star." he muttered and tossed the star on the ground in front of her.  
  
Kel picked it up with stiff movements. "Sorry. I didn't realize it was you."  
  
Kalerik grinned. "That is an amazing arm Keladry."  
  
"Thank you." Kel said wiping her star on the ground.  
  
"What happened here." Tya walked over to Neal who smiled.  
  
Kel lowered her eyes and attached her star to her belt. "Where's Numair?"  
  
Alanna looked behind her and he was gone. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I'm right here." Numair said emerging from shadows with the girl at his side. She was a little older than Kel with gray eyes and curly brown hair.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"Daine." Alanna said. "Daine may I introduce you to Keladry of Mindelan, Tyana, and Kalerik."  
  
"Hello." she repeated wrapping an arm around Numair. "Thank you."  
  
Alanna waved a hand dismissively. "It was no problem."  
  
"Well Lady Alanna are you done trying to play hero?" Kalerik said sarcastically. "I suppose we'll camp here tonight. Too much excitement to get everyone moving again."  
  
"Yes lets head back." Alanna said nodding.   
  
"Will you be coming also?" Kalerik asked Numair and Daine.  
  
"If we aren't to much trouble." Daine said with a sweet smile.  
  
"No it's fine." grumbled Kalerik and turned leave.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alanna said turned to the new couple smiling.  
  
"Jonathan sent us for you." Numair replied.  
  
"For what?" Alanna asked eyes narrowing.  
  
"He just wondered what was taking so long." Numair replied with a grin.  
  
Alanna scowled. "Just checking up on me. I suppose." She continued on muttering something about spoiled royalty. Kel pulled herself up leaning on her glaive.  
  
Numair eyed her. "You did a great job." he said. Kel nodded her thanks.   
  
Alanna looked at her. "You have some skill with that glaive."  
  
Kel nodded again. "Thank you." she replied taking a step still leaning on the glaive.  
  
"Keladry are you ok?" she asked studying the girls pale face.  
  
"Yes." Kel replied quietly blinking a couple of times.  
  
Tyana looked at her worriedly. "Kel you look really bad." she said stepping toward her friend. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Kel swayed a moment. "I-i-m fine." Neal walked toward her as she fell forward running to catch her. When she fell they saw the wound to the back of her head.  
  
"Let's get her back to camp, get her head healed." Alanna ordered.  
  
Kel blinked a moment. She was strapped to her horse. "It's bright." she murmured. "I'm moving." she added.  
  
"Kel!" Tya voice exclaimed. "Your up. You're awake! Finally. Mithros you scared me to death."  
  
Then Kel was being shaken. "Ok ok stop." she growled. "I'm awake I get it." Kel sat up straight and gazed around. Tya continued to shake her.  
  
"Will you stop that the girl has a head injury." the lioness barked from behind Kel.   
  
Tya drew back onto her own horse sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Welcome back." Alanna smirked looking at Kel. "Do you feel ok? Hungry probably."  
  
"Where?" Kel asked blinking rapidly. She looked around them.  
  
"We'll be at Corus in a little over an hour." Alanna replied eyeing the girl. "You were out for about a day. We were a bit worried."  
  
"What!" Kel flung herself up. She would have fallen off if she wasn't strapped on.  
  
"Careful!" Alanna said steadying her. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
"We were like two days from Corus before!" Kel complained.  
  
"You were asleep." Tya said nodding. "I was really worried."  
  
"You should have just told me." Neal coming up to the girls. "But no you were fine. To high and mighty to be healed by me!"  
  
Kel glared at him. "Stuff it." she growled.  
  
"Nealan cut it out." Alanna warned. "Stop patronizing her."  
  
"I was not!" Neal said indignantly. "But would it have killed her to tell me she was injured. We wouldn't had to deal with this mess."  
  
"Ah Keladry you're up!" Daine exclaimed falling back to ride with them. "Numair is up talking to Kalerik. Thank you very much for helping us. I'm glad you're ok." she smiled.  
  
Kel smiled. "It was no problem. Always glad to help."  
  
"Keladry the brave heart." Neal muttered. "They'll be songs and poems about you." he said sarcastically. Kel reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!" he cried. "You've been around Alanna way to long already!"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Alanna asked raising her eyebrows at her squire.   
  
"We don't need another Alanna the Lioness." Neal retorted. Alanna swung and swiped him in the head. "Ow! What is with you women!" he glared at them both. "I'm going to ride up with Numair and Kalerik."  
  
They four laughed. Alanna shook his head. "He's a dramatic."  
  
Kel gasped as the group entered Corus. Neal smirked at her. "Catching flies Keladry?" She leaned over and tried to swat him but he pulled out of her reach and grinned at her. Alanna reached over and smacked him. The market was lively and colorful. They got through the throngs of people and headed toward the castle gate. Once inside, the horses were stabled and the shang gathered in a courtyard.  
  
Alanna turned toward the group. "I'm sorry I however have buisiness to attend to. I'll talk to you later. It was great to meet you all." she smiled and walked away down a hall.  
  
"Alanna your back." John greeted the lioness walking down a corridor.Alanna scowled and continued on her way right past him."Lioness!" John called regally after her.  
  
Alanna halted and turned around facing him. "Yes your majesty?" she asked bowing, glaring at him the whole time.  
  
John flinched slightly. "Have you found the shang?"   
  
"Yes. They are resting in a courtyard. With Daine and Numair." Alanna snapped. "One of them is to stay and train with the wildcat."  
  
John winced. "Oh. Who?"  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan." Alanna answered with a slight grin.  
  
"Mindelan. Shes-" John stopped.  
  
Alanna nodded. "I must take my leave." she said with a satisfied half smile.  
  
"Wow!" Kel whispered in awe. She had taken a path leading from courtyard to a garden.  
  
"You like the garden?" a voice rang from a bench.  
  
Kel spun around and came face to face with a red haired young man . Her was tall and could only have been a year or two older than her. "Hello."  
  
"Hello" he responded. "Cleon of Kennan." he bowed. "And you are my lady?"  
  
Kel raised her eyebrows. "Keladry, Kel of Mindelan."  
  
"Well Lady Kel what are you doing here?" Cleon asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh Cleon stop it." a voice drawled from the entry way. Kel turned around.   
  
"Ignore Cleon he's a flirt." Neal grinned stepping into the garden. 'His eyes are so green. He seems fit for a garden' Kel thought and smiled. Then Tya walked in wrapping her arms around Neal. Kel turned back to Cleon.  
  
"Well Sir Cleon my shang band was brought here to council with the king. I however am staying to train with the wildcat." Kel smiled.  
  
"I'll look forward to seeing you around the palace."  
  
"Keladry, Tyanna" Kalerik's voice called from the courtyard.  
  
"Coming." Tya called back smiling at Cleon and winking at Neal before she left.  
  
"I will be seeing you." Kel said to Cleon and took her leave. "Bye Nealan." Neal watched her go confused at her sudden cold manner.  
  
"Kel, you wish to stay." Kalerik asked.  
  
Kel nodded. "Yes sir"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kalerik pressed. "I'm not sure we will be back here for several years."  
  
"I could adjust." Kel answered with a nod.  
  
"Well I think I'll stay too Sir." Tya said with a smile. "In case Kel gets lonely."  
  
Kalerik raised an eyebrow at Tya but nodded. "Very well." He looked at the two girls. They would surprise a lot of people. People mislead by their dreamy hazel, and seductive blue eyes. "I'll be sad to see two good fighters leave. But happy to get you out of my hair."  
  
"Oh Kalerik you know you love us." Tya teased smiling. "You've still got two days in the palace before you leave you know. You haven't even made council with the King yet." Kalerik nodded.  
  
"Misses I'm to show you to your room." a meek servant woman approached them.  
  
Tya looked at Kalerik. "You won't leave without saying goodbye to us will you?"  
  
"This way please." the woman instructed. Tya walked ahead of them.  
  
"What is your name?" Kel asked the woman.  
  
"Lalassa my lady." she said quietly.  
  
"I'm Kel." Kel introduced herself.  
  
"My lady Kel."  
  
Kel shook her head. "Just Kel is fine."  
  
"These are your rooms." Lalassa said motioning to rooms across from each other.  
  
"Thank you Lalassa." Kel replied with a smile.  
  
Tya smiled sweetly. "Thank you."  
  
Lalassa handed to each of them their keys. "If you need anything just ask." She bowed and headed off.  
  
Kel opened her door and stepped inside. It was small but comfortable. She laid back on the bed and started to drift off. There was a sharp knock on the door. A very groggy Kel nearly fell out of bed. Standing she made her way to the door and yanked it open.  
  
"There's going to be a ball!" Tya's voice screetched into the room. She nearly pounced on Kel.  
  
"What?" Kel asked rubbing her eyes.   
  
"There's a ball tonight! In honor of us!" she said happily bounding into Kel's room.  
  
"Why us?"   
  
"Well. Not us exactly. Just in honor of the shang being here!" Tya said happily. "We have to go get dresses!"  
  
"I'm not going!" Kel exclaimed. "The last thing I need is to be evaluated by every person at court." she shook her head. "And I don't want to get dressed up."  
  
"You have to go." Kalerik's voice snapped through the air.  
  
"Lovely of you to drop by." Kel said dryly. "Just walk in."  
  
Kalerik grinned. "You have to go to this ball. You two will be introduced."  
  
Kel groaned. "I don't have to get dressed up do I?"  
  
Kalerik grinned again. "Yes you do."  
  
Kel glared at him. "I hate you. You know that right?"  
  
"I knew you'd be thrilled." he replied.  
  
"You'll be there right?" Tya purred.  
  
Kalerik nodded. "We leave in a week."  
  
"Yay!" Tya exclaimed. "Come one Kel we have to go shopping!" She pulled on Kel's arm.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "I'm coming."  
  
Kel walked back into her room two hours later, Tya right behind her. "You know I'll never use half this stuff again."  
  
"You should. You'd be really pretty if you put some effort into it." Tya said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'd prefer to do something useful with my time other than gazing at myself in the mirror." Kel snapped indignantly.   
  
Tya glared at her. "I don't spend that much time gazing at myself. Well I must be off to get ready." Kel shook her head and set off to get ready herself. 


	4. The Crazy Group

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like most people who write fan fics we wish we did. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce. Wait I do own Tya and Kalerik  
  
Chapter Three---The crazy group  
  
Kel stepped back from the mirror with a sigh. That is one of the longest processes she'd ever been through. She'd had the maid Lalassa help her get ready. She studied herself a moment longer and sighed. Lalassa had to fix the dress a bit. Kel had cut a bow she didn't like off the back.  
  
"You look lovely lady." Lalassa stated smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you." Kel replied. She grabbed a couple throwing stars putting them in a pocket hidden in the fold of her dress. Just to be safe. "Here." She handed Lalassa some gold pieces.  
  
"I couldn't!" Lalassa cried trying to hand them back to Kel.  
  
"I'm not going if you don't take them." Kel replied sternly. She set her hands on her hips and looked at the younger girls fighting expression.  
  
Lalassa sighed."I'll clean up here. You must be off." she told her shooing her politely towards the door.  
  
Kel nodded. "Thank you." She opened the door and took a step out nearly running into someone.  
  
"Oh! Lady Kel!" Cleon said startled. "You look.... Amazing." She wearing a deep green gown the shined gold when she moved. The sleeves falling off her shoulders. Her Hair was in ringlets going just past her shoulders. With gold stars placed in it. She had just a little bit of face paint Lalassa had talked her into.  
  
Kel smiled. "Thank you Sir." She studied Cleon. He looked nervous and kept shifting his weight.  
  
"I was uh...wondering." Cleon began turning a lovely shade of pink. "If you needed an escort to the ball."  
  
Kel smiled again and nodded."Yes, I do."  
  
Cleon held his arm out as Kel looped hers through with a smile.   
  
"You do look lovely." Cleon said again. He studied her carefully before heading off.  
  
"Thank you. You look Handsome yourself." Kel replied politely. She really didn't know him but he was nice.  
  
Cleon looked at her his cheeks tinting pink again. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for the escort." Kel replied smileing.  
  
They stopped as the doors were opened. "Cleon of Kennan and Keladry of Mindelan" They were announced. They reached the bottom and bowed to the king and queen.  
  
"I'd like you to meet some of my friends." Cleon said and led her toward a group of boys.  
  
"Cleon." one said turning to him. The others also turned toward the pair.  
  
"Kel this is Merric." he pointed to the pale freckle faced boy who'd turned around. "That is Faleron, that's Owen, and he is Roald."  
  
Kel curtsied. "Hello. Your highness."Roald nodded. "Hello."  
  
"So Kel are you one of the new court ladies?" Merric asked. "Cleon does tend to find them first."  
  
Kel looked at Cleon and raised her eyebrows. "Really?"   
  
Cleon glared at Merric and then turned to Kel. "Well eh..um."  
  
Kel smiled. "No actually. I just arrived today with my Shang band."  
  
"Shang!" Faleron exclaimed. "Really? What's it like?"  
  
"Jolly! Wait!" Owen said suddenly startling them all. "Mindelan? Weren't you supposed to be a knight?"  
  
Kel coughed. "Uh. That was my intent as a kid but I decided not to."  
  
"After a year probation I wouldn't either." Roald replied seriously. The rest of the group stared at him a few moments before something else gained their attention. "Cleon who's your beautiful date?" Neal's voice asked as he walked toward them.  
  
"KEL!" Tya said dragging Neal towards them faster. "You look beautiful. Wait wasn't there a bow on the back of the skirt?"  
  
"Yes." Kel replied grinning. "There was a bow. You look great."  
  
Tya was wearing a low cut blue gown. Her black hair was piled on her head in curls. "You look Handsome." Tya said smiling at Cleon.  
  
Neal was staring at Kel. "Hello Neal." Kel said with a smile."You look nice.  
  
"Thank you." Neal replied with a nod. "How was your first visit to the market of Corus?"  
  
"Intresting." Kel said with a smile.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" Neal asked holding out his hand.  
  
"I haven't danced with Cleon yet." Kel responded glancing over at the red head.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Tya grinned pulling a startled Cleon the other way.  
  
"I guess." Kel said taking his hand. She was now thankful that her sisters had forced her into dancing lessons. "Bye." Kel waved to Merric, Owen, Faleron, and Roald.  
  
"You look stunning." Neal whispered to her as he draped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Not as good as Tya." Kel responded setting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Different." Neal replied. "How have you been since you've arrived?"  
  
"Good." Kel said. "Happy. I actually know a few people here now."  
  
Neal smiled. "Really Who?"  
  
"Well other then the people I met on the way here. I've now met Merric, Faleron, Owen, and Roald." Kel said with a smile.  
  
Neal grinned. "A crazy group they are."  
  
"Really?" Kel asked with a smile. "How would you know that?"  
  
"I'm part of it." Neal replied with a wicked grin. "So how's your head?" He asked his hand moving on instinct to the back of her head.  
  
"Fine. How are you Neal?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
His hand dropped back to her waist. "I'm good. Tired."  
  
The ended and they stepped back from each other.   
  
"So.."  
  
"Yea…so"  
  
"Neal!" Tya called.  
  
"See you." Kel said and headed towards Cleon. "Care to dance?"  
  
Cleon's face brightened "Yes."  
  
Kel smiled as they walked back onto the dance floor.  
  
"Sorry about Tya." Kel said. "She's a little well hyper."  
  
"It's fine." Cleon smiled. "I'm dancing with you now."  
  
Cleon looked down and studied her. "Your dress makes your eyes look more green."  
  
Kel smiled. "Thats why Tya said I needed to get it." she grinned. "There was actually this hidiously big bow on the back. I cut it off."  
  
"You cut it off?" Cleon asked laughing. Kel nodded. "So do you like it here?"  
  
"Well for the whole what eight hours I've been here? Yes." Kel nodded. "It's great. Your friends seem really nice too. I need to meet people."  
  
"Well we're all going to the city tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Cleon asked.   
  
"Sure!" Kel said smiling. "That'd be great."  
  
Cleon grinned. "Great. As for meeting people I'm sure you will. It's not exactly hard."  
  
Kel smiled. "No I'd expect not. That is if everyone is as friendly as your group."  
  
Cleon shrugged. "Some are some aren't you see. Like him." Cleon pointed out a tall white-blond boy. "That's Joren. You don't want to get mixed up in his crowd. Bad people."  
  
Kel nodded. "Ok No Joren people."  
  
"Hmm." Cleon said scanning the room thoughtfully. "If you ever want to leave an event early without being rude. Just talk alot with either Lady Alanna or Lord Raoul. Neither of them like social occasions so they typically leave as soon as it's polite."  
  
Kel laughed. "Ok I'll remember that." The song ended and they headed back toward the group of boys.   
  
"Hey." Merric said with a grin.  
  
"Where's Roald?" Cleon asked.  
  
"His parents beckoned." Faleron replied.  
  
"Um Cleon." a thin meek blond girl approached the group. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Cleon looked uncertainly to Kel who nodded toward the girl.  
  
"Of course." Cleon said politely and led the girl away from the group.  
  
"Kel want something to drink?" Merric asked.  
  
Kel smiled. "Sure." Merric dissappeared. Faleron studied her. "You really aren't a court lady are you? So what is it like being a shang?"  
  
Kel smiled. "Well actually my band wasn't exactly traditional. Yes we fight with out limbs but a lot of them use throwing stars too. I do and I use a glaive. I do ok with a sword and staff."  
  
Faleron stared at her. "You fight with a glaive?"  
  
Kel nodded. "It's what I'm best at but I'm here to study with the Wildcat to make my shang skills better. I lived in the Yamani isles a while so I learned to fight with a glaive."  
  
"Wow." Faleron said in awe. Merric walked up with the drinks he handed a cup to Kel who accepted with a smile and nod. "Where's Owen?" Merric asked looking around. Kel and Faleron looked around too. "Oh he's dancing with some court lady."  
  
Kel told them about living in the Yamani isles until the King stood to make an announcement and Tya came to get Kel. She led her up to the high table to stand with Kalerik.  
  
"Everyone!" Jonathan called and the room fell silent. "For the next week we will have a band of shang with us. However two of them have decided to stay and train with out shang wildcat! Staying with us for an undetermined period of time is Lady Tyana and Keladry of Mindelan." he gestured to each as he said their names. "Welcome to Corus and to the palace." he smiled to each who bowed and then sat down. Kel climbed down from the platform and headed back to where the guys were and sat down. Merric, Cleon, Owen, Faleron, Roald, Neal, and Tya all walked up. "Hey." she smiled.  
  
"Are you hiding Kel?" Tya asked.  
  
Kel shook her head. "No. Just sitting."  
  
"So I see you fell into this group." Alanna said walking up to the group. "A crazy group they are but you could do worse. How do you like your first ball?"  
  
Kel shrugged. "It's been good."  
  
"I love it!" Tya grinned.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Just wait you'll get sick of them too."  
  
"My knight I'm surprised you're still here." Neal said with mock estonishment.  
  
"I only stayed to make sure you didn't get these two in too much trouble." Alanna replied. "I'm actually leaving now. Goodnight." A muttered jumble of 'Goodnight' answered her parting. She shook her head and walked away.  
  
"I'm getting tired." Kel said regretfully.  
  
"I'll walk you to your rooms." Cleon said holding out his arm.   
  
Kel nodded. "Bye." she smiled and stood up.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Merric asked her.  
  
Kel nodded. "Bye."  
  
Cleon led her from the room and down the corridor. "So you had fun?" he asked.  
  
Kel nodded. "A ton actually thank you."  
  
"For what?" Cleon asked.   
  
"Escorting me and introducing me to your friends." Kel smiled. "Sorry I left so early. I'm really exhausted."  
  
"That's fine." Cleon nodded to her as they stopped at her door. "We'll see you tomorrow right?"  
  
"Of course." Kel replied. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Cleon smiled at her as she went into her room.  
  
Kel closed the door and sighed. Tonight was actually fun.   
  
I know it was short but the next part doesn't fit with this one like the others so I didn't put them together. 


	5. The Acquaintance and the Frilly dress

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything with the exceptions of Tya, Kalerik, and another upcoming character guess who?  
  
Chapter Four--- The Acquaintance and the Frilly dress  
  
Kel entered the mess hall the next morning. After getting her food she scanned the room and was greeted by the yells of the guys motioning for her to come to the table. She walked over and took an empty seat by Clean.  
  
"So you are coming today?" Fleuron asked as she sat.  
  
Kel nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Jolly great!" Owen said happily digging into his food. They started to talk about what they were going to do that day. Neal walked up to them taking a seat on Kel's other side.   
  
"Hey guys can Tya come with us?" Neal asked setting his plate down and looking around. The guys shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Why not Kel's coming too." Merric shrugged and went back to his food.  
  
"You're coming?" Neal asked shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
Kel nodded. "Yes is that a problem?"  
  
"No as long as you don't try to kill me again. My collarbone still stings." Neal said indignantly.  
  
Kel shook her head and took a drink of her juice. "I wasn't trying to kill you." Neal snorted and the rest of the table turned to them with raised eyebrows and curious looks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Roald asked setting his cup down.   
  
"When I met her she asked me if I wanted to staff fight." Neal began. A few of the guys smirked. "Well she hit me and my collarbone cracked."  
  
Kel grinned at him. "Well you should have been able to block it." The guys smirked at Neal, who glared back  
  
"You try fighting her then!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up. They all looked at Kel with a slight hesitation. "See!"  
  
Kel smiled before standing up. "I'll meet you guys are the stable in a bit, I have something to do." She set her tray back on the stack and walked out. Kel headed toward the practice courts. She wandered around a few minutes before finding a short woman with gray hair. "Ida bell?"  
  
The woman turned. "Keladry of Mindelan. I was wondering when I'd see you." Kel smiled and nodded. "Ok I'll give you today to wander tomorrow we start. We'll do afternoon training. I may even use you to train some of the pages." Kel nodded again. "Ok Well I have some people to find and yell at." Kel smiled and walked toward the stable.  
  
"Kel! Where did you go?" Cleon asked swinging up onto his horse.  
  
"To see the Shang wildcat." she replied walking over to her mount and giving him a quick brush down before saddling him.   
  
"You're really staying then!" Merric said happily.  
  
"Did you think she and the king were lying?" Neal asked dryly. He looked around. "So all we're waiting for is Tya?"  
  
"Where is she?" Kel asked buckling her saddle into place.   
  
"She said she went to see the wildcat too." Neal said.  
  
Kel shrugged. "I didn't see her."  
  
Then as if summon Tya walked in. "Sorry everyone." she swung onto her horse that Neal saddled. "I met up with Kal in the hall and had to talk to him. I haven't even talked to the wildcat yet."  
  
"Everyone ready?" Cleon asked clearly uninterested in what Tya had to say. Tya glared at him and he rode toward the door. "Lets go."  
  
They rode through the market Kel talking happily to Cleon. "Studies were a pain, and I was always soar after training but it was ok none the less."  
  
Kel nodded. "I wish I could've but I wasn't going to let them win."  
  
Cleon smirked. "I wish you would've. Hey how'd you get into Shang anyway? They only take children no older then seven."  
  
Kel half smiled. "I started to wander off after refusing probation." she glanced at Cleon who nodded. "Well I also started to work with my brothers and the guards of our fief. Anyone who would teach me really. Well I was wandering through a forest and stumbled upon someone. It was a Shang trainee. We fought. I won. I didn't kill him or anything but I defeated him. I hadn't noticed that we'd gained an audience. When we were finished. Kal asked me who I was trained by. I mentioned my time at the Yamani court and the letter about probation. He tested my skill and offered to take me alone for a while."  
  
"So you weren't actually training?" Faleron asked.  
  
Kel shook her head trying to hide her surprise that most of the company was listening. "He took me in a little and said he thought he could teach me with the skills I had, so I went with them. It wasn't actually my intent to be a Shang but I suppose I'm well on my way now."  
  
"Understatement." Tya replied lightly from behind them.  
  
"So you and Neal have finally stopped uh canoodling each other long enough to catch up." she shot back turning around with a grin to face Tya.   
  
Tya glared at her. "We were not canoodling." she said indignantly.  
  
Kel grinned. "Sure." She turned back to riding when Tya shrieked. She winced and turned around.  
  
"Kel look at this cute dress shop we have to go in!" Tya said already jumping from her horse.  
  
"Oh no. No No No." Kel said shaking her head. "I just went dress shopping with you for that cursed ball no way." The guys laughed at her as she stared in near horror at the shop. Tya started to try to pull her from the horse. "Are you off your head?" Kel asked gripping the reigns tighter. The guys laughed and Cleon practically pushed her from the horse. Kel nearly fell onto the hard ground but she flipped at last minute and landed on her feet with a whistle from the guys. Tya grabbed her arm and yanked her toward the store. "I'll get you for this." Kel growled at a smirking Cleon.  
  
They entered the shop and Kel looked around in horror. It was filled with frilly skirts and lacy dresses. Tya was looking happily around the store. Kel turned to leave when a store clerk caught her.  
  
"Hello!" she smiled excitedly at Kel who froze.  
  
"Hi." Kel muttered turning around to face the clerk.  
  
"You want to try on a dress I have the perfect one!" The woman said and happily went through the store. She practically skipped. Kel tried to inch for the door. The woman caught her and showed her to a dressing room shoving a frilly pale pink thing into her arms.   
  
Kel stared at it a moment. 'Maybe if I stand here a few minutes I can say I tried it on and get away with it.'   
  
"Come show us when you're done!" the woman said happily.  
  
'Damn!' Kel swore. She slid the frilly....thing on. It was a white dress with layers and layers of pink lace. She glared at her reflection thinking about all the things she was going to do to Tya. She opened the door and the woman squealed with delight. Tya tried to hide a smile behind her hand and failed. Kel glared at her. "This is your fault you know."  
  
Tya gave a sudden pull and Kel flew out into the store. The guys were standing there. They all bursts out laughing as she stumbled up. Her face turned a startling shade of red before she could fight it down.  
  
"Tya I'll kill you." she swore, turning around to march back into the dressing room.  
  
"Kel It's so you." Cleon said grinning. Kel quickly reached into one of the frilly sleeves and pulled out a throwing star she'd hidden and chucked it point down into the dirt floor right in front of Cleon he looked up startled. She grinned raising an eyebrow and went to change.   
  
When she'd left the dressing room slipping from the store unnoticed and went outside and everyone was waiting. Cleon handed her the star.   
  
"Thank you." she said grinning and sliding it into a bag.  
  
"That was amazing." Cleon said eyes wide. "You could've killed me."  
  
Kel shook her head. "I wouldn't have and I'd like to think I have more self control and aim then to do that."  
  
Faleron grinned at her. "You gave him quite a fright." Kel just smiled.  
  
"See Cleon she could kill you." Neal drawled from the back of their little group.   
  
"Oh yes Neal my goal is to kill the lot of you. Hey guess what. Tya is my partner in crime." she glanced behind her and saw Neal glance at Tya who had a grin on her face but hadn't said a word. Kel grinned and turned back to Cleon who was trying to hide a laugh at the pair behind them.   
  
"Where's a good place to eat?" Kel asked turning.  
  
"We know the perfect place." Merric said grinning happily. "It's called the Dancing Dove."  
  
"Lead the way!" Kel said with a sweeping motion of her arm.   
  
"Hey I'm surprised you didn't buy that dress. It was very flattering." Neal called from the back.  
  
"I'd hoped we've dropped that Sir Nealan." Kel said dryly.  
  
"How can we drop such a thing so easily." Neal continued. "It was a very beautiful er.....dress."  
  
"Are you asking to be killed Sir squire?" Kel called back.  
  
"Well if you're already planning to why shouldn't I have some fun?"   
  
"Because it'll only make your pain worse." Kel replied again. She stopped as Merric and Cleon did.  
  
"Welcome to the Inn of the Dancing Dove!" Cleon said grinning as he grabbed his, hers, and Merric's reigns. "I'll take your horse. Go get a table with Merric."  
  
"Thank you." Kel replied releasing the grip on the reigns climbing from the horse. Cleon nodded and Kel followed Merric inside.   
  
The inside was smokey and dark. Merric had chosen a large table. Kel took a seat near the center of the table. Merric across from her. Everyone came in and took seats. At the end of the hustle and bustle Kel was between Cleon and Neal. Tya on Neal's other side. Faleron took the seat to Merric's left, Owen to his right. Right after they'd seated themselves Roald walked in.  
  
"Sorry guys. Dad wouldn't let me out." he muttered taking the seat to Owen's right. "I figured I'd find you here."  
  
"So was the meeting fun?" Neal drawled.   
  
"Oh yea." he turned to Kel and Tya. "How do you like Corus?"  
  
Tya smiled. "It's magnificent."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "It's great. Well most of it anyway." The rest of the table laughed as Kel glared at them.  
  
"What did I miss?" Roald asked.   
  
"Kel was trapped by some shop keeper and forced to try on this white and pink lace dress." Cleon said grinning. Roald raised his eyebrows and smiled. Kel scowled.  
  
"It was very becoming." Neal added dryly. Kel turned and punched him in the shoulder. "And the punishment starts." he said flinging his hands up.  
  
"Neal thinks Kel's aiming to kill him." Faleron told Roald.   
  
Roald grinned. "Isn't everyone out to kill Neal. Wyldon, The Lioness, and now Kel." Neal nodded.   
  
Soon after they ordered and sat talking quietly among themselves when Kalerik walked up with a tall pale, green eyed, black haired boy not much older then Kel.  
  
"Keladry, Tyana." Kalerik said with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Kal!" Tya said smiling. Kel's eye were locked on the boy behind Kalerik.  
  
"Keladry." he said with a quick smile.  
  
"Lathander." she addressed him quietly. Everyone grew quiet and looked at the two of them. A smile playing across the lips of Lathander. Kel's face showed nothing.  
  
"It's been a long time." he replied. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"That's Cleon, Neal, you know Tya I presume?" when he nodded she continued. "Faleron, Merric, Owen, and Prince Roald."  
  
"Your highness." Lathander said with a smile and nod.   
  
"Care to join us?" Tya asked suddenly.   
  
"Gladly." Lathander said looking right at Kel as he sat down across from Kalerik at the ends of the table. "Did you order already."  
  
"Yes." Cleon replied quietly. He didn't like him. Just by the way Kel was acting it made him distrust this Lathander.  
  
"I'll catch a serving woman when she come back." he said flashing a smile.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Neal asked Kel and Lathander bluntly.  
  
Lathander opened his mouth but Kel cut him off. "It's a long story." she shifted, uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.  
  
The table sat in an odd, awkward silence. The only noise at the table were the occasional shuffle of someone shifting. The food was delivered and Kal and Lathander's were brought and no one said a word. Cleon couldn't help but notice Lathander kept looking at Kel who was immersed in shoving her food around the plate. They sat in the weird silence for the entire of everyone's meals. When everyone was finished they just sat there.   
  
"It's on me." Kalerik said quietly setting the money on the table. "Since we intruded it's only polite." he smiled at them. "Well we must be off. Let's go Lathander."  
  
"Bye everyone." Lathander waved to them standing. "Bye Keladry."  
  
"Goodbye Lathander." she replied voice devoid of any emotion.   
  
Everyone watched them go before turning to Kel.  
  
"Who was that?" Faleron asked.   
  
"An old Acquaintance." Kel replied simply.  
  
"Some Acquaintance." Cleon muttered. He looked over at Kel worriedly.   
  
"Don't let him ruin this guys." Kel said shaking her head. "Let's go do something."  
  
The group left the Inn and found the horses in the stables. They mounted and set off.  
  
"Hey Kel will you teach my that throwing star trick?" Faleron asked excitedly.  
  
"Trick?" Kel asked turning to look at him. "There was no trick. I just threw it at the floor."  
  
"I really can't throw that well….I've never needed to throw an edged weapon before." Faleron said quietly.  
  
Kel shrugged. "If we have time."  
  
"Thanks!" Faleron replied happily. "Owen you've been especially quiet today?" he asked suddenly turning to his young companion.  
  
Owen shrugged staring off into space.  
  
"He's in love." Merric said grinning.  
  
"Who?" Neal asked riding up next to a very red Owen. "Who is she?" A very dejected Tya went up to ride with Kel as Owen answered.  
  
"Lady Sara." he said blushing scarlet.  
  
They guys began to clap him on the back and ask questions. Kel shook her head and Tya motioned her a little away from everyone else.  
  
"Hey guys we'll be back." Tya called to them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cleon lifted his head.  
  
Tya glared at him obviously not forgetting the fact that he blew her off that morning. "Sacred Shang stuff." Kel grinned as a confused Cleon ducked back into the group. She headed toward a group of trees with Tya. They climbed from their horses and sat in the grass.  
  
"Why is Lathander here?" Tya asked Kel.  
  
Kel shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
"We should ask Kal." Tya replied.  
  
"Kal wouldn't tell us anything and you know it." Kel snapped. "Mithros. Why is he back?" Kel sighed and set her head in her hands. "I wish I knew what he was up to."  
  
Tya nodded. "So do I. He has nerve though and style."  
  
Kel lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at Tya.   
  
Tya shrugged. "Oh you know he do-" her statement was cut off by a dagger landing right in between the warriors.  
  
Kel the jumped up. "What In the name of the dark god!" When nothing else came she yanked the dagger from the ground and studied it. "Up to our games again are we Lathander?" he called.  
  
"Lathander?" Tya asked and Kel handed the dagger to her, eyes not leaving the surrounding wood. Tya studied it and saw a dragon wrapped around the hilt. It was Lathander's. 


	6. The visit, and the gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing!...Wait I own..Lathander...Tya, and Kalerik....I think that's it...yea....but everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce...but if you're reading this you know that.  
  
Kel's hazel eyes scanned the trees surrounding the clearing. She fingered the throwing star attached to her belt.  
  
"Kel." Tya said her blue eyes looking around. "Let's just head back." When Kel hesitated she added. "Before they come in here looking for us and we have to explain everything."  
  
"Ok." Kel said and headed out of the clearing toward their horses and the guys. When they approached the guys stopped talking. "Hey. Where to now?"  
  
"Lets go shopping!" Tya exclaimed jumping onto her horse's back gracefully.  
  
"As long as it's not for dresses." she muttered with a scowl. She climbed into the saddle and they set off.  
  
The group rode through the city visiting various shops. About an hour later a messanger was set out to bring Roald back to the palace. After that they spent an hour at weaponries.  
  
"Let's go." Tya said boredly studying her nails.   
  
"The shang use weapons." Cleon said examining a sword.   
  
"Yes but I prefer hand to hand combat." Tya said looking at him with mild disgust. She sighed and looked over the shop for Neal. "Where is Neal?"  
  
"He went with Kel to look over the Yamani weapons in the shop next door." Merric said bent over a display of chain mail. Tya scowled and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"I can't believe you actually fight with these. I'd cut off a limb." Neal muttered looking at a rack of glaives with Kel.  
  
"I trained with the best." Kel replied touching the weapon gingerly. She straightened up and wandered away.  
  
"I saw you practicing. Could you teach me?" Neal asked curiously. Kel paused and turned around to look at him. "You'd get the perfect cover up when you kill me. It was a glaive accident." he said with a smile.  
  
Kel shrugged. "Sure. You won't start off with a glaive. If you do you probably would cut off a limb." she grinned. "So how are you handling Tya?"  
  
Neal smiled. "She's great." he said with a grin. "She mentioned once that she owes her life to you but wouldn't explain."  
  
Kel sighed. "It's a long story." She gazed at a display on a wall of two crossed glaives.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of those lately." he muttered darkly. He watched her as she studied everything around her. Now she was touching a throwing star like it was the most valuable thing she'd ever seen.  
  
"Hey! Come on guys it's getting late!" Cleon called into the store. He waved for them. "Come on we want to be back before dinner!"  
  
"Coming." Kel replied stepping back from a display. "Come on Nealan."  
  
"Coming Lady Keladry." Neal retorted with a snort.  
  
Kel entered her rooms and changed from her mud splotched clothes. She smiled to herself thinking about teaching Neal how to use a glaive. She headed down to the mess.  
  
"So did you have fun with Neal?" Tya asked scathingly, meeting her at the mess door.  
  
"Um. I guess we were just looking at Yamani weapons." Kel replied shrugging. Tya's blue eyes were icey and glared at her.  
  
"He's mine." Tya snapped grabbing a tray and getting in line.  
  
"I know." Kel muttered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Tya murmered. "I just didn't know you guys went off on your own today that's all."  
  
"We went to look at weapons." Kel said as they headed toward the table with the guys. "Hello." She took an empty seat next to Cleon as Tya plopped down next to Neal.   
  
"You start training tomorrow?" Cleon asked stabbing a vegtable and shoving it in his mouth.  
  
"Yes." Kel replied taking a drink of her fruit juice.  
  
"After dinner can you teach me how to throw?" Faleron asked suddenly with a smile.  
  
Kel shrugged. "Sure." she glanced over and Neal was pushing his food around his plate. "Neal eat your vegetables". He looked up at her and glared.  
  
"I don't need to be mothered!" he replied indignantly. Tya spooned vegetables onto his plate.   
  
"Eat." she replied and Neal scowled at her.  
  
The guys grinned at him as Neal muttered. "They are trying to kill me."   
  
"I'm done. I'll meet you guys in the practice courts when you're all done." she got up and left.  
  
Kel headed back to her rooms to change into better clothes to train in. She collected a mass of throwing stars and her glaive and spear. She headed down to the practice courts. No one was there yet. Kel tossed the leather bag of stars onto the floor and rested the glaive and spear against the wall. She glanced around before taking a go at a practice dummy. She kept going until she heard someone whisper "Whoa."   
  
While she'd been training she'd gained an audience. Standing a few yards from her was Neal, Faleron, Merric, and Owen. Owen stared at her his mouth open.  
  
"Catching flies?" Neal drawled at him. Owen snapped his mouth shut but not for long.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Kel shifted her weight from one foot to another fighting down embarassment. "I expected to see Neal, Faleron, and Cleon but uh you two?"  
  
"We want to learn how to throw." Owen said cheerfully. "Cleon had to go work a bit with his knight master Inness. Tya said she didn't want to come and it was boring."  
  
"She was angry when Neal said he was coming." Merric added with a grin and sideglance at Neal.  
  
"Ok." she shrugged. Tya had been acting strance. She picked up the bag of stars. "Neal stand back. You aren't here for this. Line up." Kel ordered. She walked along the line of the three boys. She placed a star in each of their hands. Merric dropped it and blushed. "Heavier then it looks." she murmered. She took a spot standing at the end of their row. "Ok we'll start with throwing it at the ground." she showed them how to do it with flick of their wrists. Kel left them to practice.  
  
"Neal." she addressed and he pushed himself off the wall. "I got a spear for you to use. I was going to get a broom but figured you could handle at least a spear" she handed him the spear and picked up her glaive.  
  
"How is this fair?" Neal exclaimed. "I'm going to fight someone with a glaive and I only have a spear."   
  
"We aren't fighting sir Nealan." Kel replied. "I'm going to show you a pattern dance."  
  
"Dance?" Neal asked stareing at her.   
  
Kel sighed. "Yes. Dance. It's a training thing."  
  
She proceeded to show him a beginners pattern dance until he got it. Then went on to show him another only stopping everyone once in a while to show the others a new way to throw. After two hours they departed for their rooms.  
  
Kel sighed when she plopped down on her bed. She'd cleaned her weapons and put them away. She lay in bed a few moments before drifting off into an exhausted sleep.  
  
The next morning after practice and a bath she headed to the mess hall. After getting her food and taking an empty spot on the bench between Cleon and Neal and began she began to eat.  
  
"So Kel can we practice again tonight?" Faleron asked from across the table.  
  
Kel shrugged. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Great." Merric said taking his seat.   
  
"Maybe I can join you tonight." Cleon replied. "If Inness doesn't put me to work."  
  
"Maybe I'll ask him if he can give you tonight off." Kel replied.  
  
"What?" Cleon asked and froze. "Mindelan." he muttered. Kel looked at him with amusement. "He's your brother."  
  
"Yea." Kel replied with a grin.   
  
"Would he really do that?" Cleon asked with a grin.   
  
"I doubt it." Kel replied taking a sip of her juice.  
  
When they separated off Kel went back to her room. She had to find something to do before meeting the wildcat. She looked around and noticed Lathander's dagger sticking from her desk. She'd put it in a drawer.   
  
Kel approached the desk and saw the dagger pining a note down. She ripped the note off the desk.   
  
Keladry,  
  
I see you got my gift.  
  
-Lathander-  
  
"Just like him to sneak into my rooms." she muttered and ripped the dagger from the desk studying it once more. A dragon wrapped around the hilt. When you held it your fingers fit nicely into the coils of the scales which here tinted blue. Emeralds were set for the dragon's eyes. She shoved it back into one of the drawers and left the note on the desk.   
  
She sat in her room a while before deciding to go for a walk. She left her room and headed down the hall. She ran smack into someone. She looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes. She jumped back.  
  
"Keladry." Lathander's smooth voice addressed. A smile played across his lips.   
  
Kel slid her mask into place. "Lathander."  
  
"So I noticed you got my gift." he said still smiling. He leaned against the wall studying her.   
  
"I noticed you still make it a habit of going into peoples room uninvited." she shot back.  
  
"Ouch!" Lathander said his grin widening. "I was hoping you would go to lunch with me. We could catch up."  
  
"No.' Kel replied bluntly. She went to walk around his but her grabbed her wrist. In one quick fluid motion she had him on his back. Despite this Lathander was grinning up at her. "As quick as ever I see."  
  
"As slow as ever I see." Kel shot back. She stepped away from him and walked away.   
  
As she left Lathander got off the ground smiling. "Just wait Kel. You'll see just how much I've learned."  
  
Not very interesting I know but look I updated! More soon…hopefully.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Wake-Robin: Thank you! You'll have to wait and see!!!!!   
  
Dracorium: Haha. Now everytime I write about him I think of that!  
  
Lady Kayla: Ah yes thank you!   
  
Ossini: Good! He's supposed to be a bit seductive.  
  
Makai-Tenshi: Thank you!!!! Right now it's going to be Kel/Neal but that's going really slowly  
  
PsychoLioness13: Thank you!  
  
Sw33t T3mptations: Thank you!  
  
Allimba: Glad you like it!  
  
Mango Sam: You'll find out about Lathander soon enough...I think I'm glad you like the story  
  
Muslima: Thanks   
  
Thank you everyone! blush glad you like it! Your reviews are so nice! 


	7. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own...Lathander, Kalerik, and Tya. That's it. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.   
  
I've come to notice Lathander seems to be a very popular subject of reviews. So we like him?   
  
Wow so many reviews! Thank you!  
  
Chapter Six---Leaving  
  
Kel ate lunch quickly and headed out to the practice courts. She headed to where she saw the Wildcat. She stood in front of her not wanting to interrupt what looked like deep thinking. She stood patiently leaning against a nearby fence. Shortly there after Tya approached.   
  
"What are we waiting for?" she asked impatiently looking at Kel and then the Wildcat who looked at her sternly.   
  
"You need to learn to be patient." she said studying Tya. "Now come on. I want to see what Kalerik taught you." She led them off to a less used section of the training courts. She tested fighting against each of them. She landed a few hits on Kel and a few more on Tya. Her sharp gaze met Tya's who was fuming. "You're overconfident. Didn't Kalerik teach you to never assume you're better than an unknown opponent."  
  
Tya glared at her and nodded. "Yes." Kel could see her friend getting angry. No one other than herself, Kalerik, and Lathander had ever landed so many blows on Tya.   
  
"Ok." the Wildcat nodded. "Time to correct some of your movements."  
  
"What?" Tya hissed.   
  
"Some of your movements could be done better. For example the way you punch. If you keep going like that you're going to pull something." Eda began. She showed them how to correct it.  
  
"Kalerik told us to never do anything that way!" Tya cut in. Kel stared at the slim girl next to her. What did she think she was doing?   
  
"Well Kalerik had asked me to finish your training." the Wildcat snapped. "If you want to stay and train don't complain." Tya shut up but did everything half heartedly.  
  
As they were walking away it was already beginning to get dark. Tya began to rant. "Did you hear the way she insulted Kal?"  
  
Kel sighed. "She didn't insult him. She was just showing us a better way to punch."  
  
"No! She insulted his teaching. Kel you just let her! You did everything she said! Then how she spoke to me!" Tya growled.  
  
"Why do you insist on baiting the Wildcat?" Kel asked. She was beginning to get a headache. "She was right you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were overconfident. I noticed even before it began." Kel said ignoring the glare Tya shot at her.  
  
"She just looked so old!" Tya muttered.   
  
Kel shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Tya asked.  
  
"I have a headache. I'll get something after I rest a bit." Kel said unlocking her door. "I want to get rid of this headache before I work with the guys."  
  
"Why do you train so much?" Tya asked. "You're already really good."  
  
"Why not." Kel shrugged. "Not to mention they asked me. Who am I to say no."  
  
"Someone who wants some alone time." Tya replied with a smirk.  
  
"I have all morning for that." Kel replied stepping into her room. "See you tomorrow Tya."  
  
"Night." Tya said going into her room to change for dinner.   
  
Kel turned around and looked around her room. She had about an hour at the most to rest before she'd meet the guys in the training room. She just wanted to get rid of this headache before then. She needed something peaceful to do. She pulled her glaive off the wall and did a few pattern dances with it before she heard a knock.   
  
Kel opened the door and looked up into a pair of worried green eyes. "Hello Neal. Why aren't you at dinner?"  
  
"You should be" he shot back stepping past her into the room. "Tya said you had a headache. I can fix that."  
  
"Don't waste your magic." Kel replied sitting down on her bed.   
  
"Well if your headache was gone you'd come eat. We can't have you not eating." Neal replied. He moved a sparkling hand toward her head. She jerked back. "Come on Kel." he said gently. "What if it's an after effect of your head injury."   
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "It's a headache." she said bluntly. Next thing she knew Neal's hand on her temple and the other has holding her hands so she couldn't push him. She paused when she realized how close to her he was. She blinked. Why was she thinking that? She'd known him what four, five days? Is he blushing?  
  
Neal looked down at Kel. She looked up at him evenly. He looked into her hazel eyes before looking up and past her. A blush crept across his face when he realized this might seem like an intimate position. He holding her hands one hand on the side of her face, which was really close to his. "Let's go to dinner." he said fighting to keep his voice even.   
  
'What's going on. I have Tya. Tya, Tya, Tya, Kel, Kel, NO! TYA! I have Tya' his mind kept getting confused.  
  
"Neal?" Kel asked. "Are you ok?"   
  
He nodded and blinked. "Uh yea. Kel I'm fine."  
  
"OK. If you came up here to get me to dinner we'd better go before someone thinks I actually did kill you." she said with a slight smile before opening the door and gesturing him out before going herself.  
  
"So how was training?" Neal asked as they headed to the mess.  
  
"It was good. I thought Tya was going to jump the Wildcat though. Tya thought she was insulting Kalerik." Kel said.  
  
"So Tya and Kalerik are close." Neal said nodding.  
  
"Yea." Kel replied. "I'll meet you at the table."  
  
"What?" Neal asked confused at the sudden change of conversation. He realized they were in the mess.  
  
"Go back to your food I'll meet you at the table." Kel said again smirking.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Yea." Neal said nodding. He walked off and Kel shook her head. He was so scatterbrained.   
  
Kel got her food and took the empty spot near Cleon. Neal sat across from her.   
  
"So feeling better?" Tya asked across the table.  
  
"Yea." Kel replied. "Did you send him?"  
  
Tya grinned. "Maybe."  
  
"Not like he really disagreed." Merric said. "You're still going to practice tonight right?"  
  
Kel nodded taking a sip of cider. "Yes of course."  
  
The carried on light conversation until Kalerik approached the table. "Kel, Tya are you done? I need to speak to you." They nodded and took their trays to the servants before following him out. He turned to face the in the hall.  
  
"We're leaving early. The band is gowing restless." Kalerik said quietly. Kel nodded.  
  
"But you weren't supposed to leave for a week! It's only been three days!" Tya cried looking at him wide eyed.  
  
"I know." Kalerik hugged them both. "We'll be here until the day after tomorrow. They've changed the ball to tomorrow night." He smiled at both of them. "I'll miss you both. You're more trouble then you're worth. Train hard and don't give the Wildcat any problems." he glanced meaningfully at Tya who looked at the floor. "I will see you both tomorrow morning." With that he walekd away.  
  
"He's leaving." Tya said quietly.  
  
"You knew he would." Kel replied as Tya hugged her.   
  
"But he's actually leaving." Tya whispered. She stepped away and smiled ruefully at Kel. "I'm going to go back to my rooms and sleep. Don't train as late we have to go dress shopping tomorrow."  
  
"What?! I have a dress!" Kel exclaimed looking at Tya in horror.   
  
"You can't wear the same one you did for the last ball!" Tya grinned. "If you aren't up and dressed by seven I'll drag you out as is." She sent one last grin at her glaring friend and took off toward her room.  
  
Kel shook her head at her and followed. She reached her door and saw Lathander leaning on the wall next to it. She cursed him in her head and approached.   
  
He smiled. "Ah Keladry. I just saw the lovely Tya figured you wouldn't be too far behind."  
  
Kel glanced at him. "What is it you want Lathander?"  
  
Lathander's green eyes sparkled as he pushed off the wall. "I just wanted to talk."  
  
"I don't have time to talk." Kel replied. "I have to get to the training courts."  
  
"Ah yes as hard working as before." he grinned. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms smile never leaving his face. "I said it three years ago and I'll say it again. You need to lighten up."  
  
Kel sighed. "As I said before I don't have time for this." she turned and looked at Lathander evenly. "So did you actually come here for something."  
  
Lathander's grin widened. "See you at the ball Keladry." He walked off down the hall.  
  
Kel shook her head. She went in her room and grabbed her glaive, spear, and stars before heading to the practice court where she trained the guys. When she arrived everyone was waiting for her.   
  
"Where were you?" Neal asked after she got the others started.  
  
"I was detained." Kel replied. "Now show me what I taught you yesterday." After Neal did it over until he did it with minimum corrections from Kel she showed him a new one.   
  
"So what did Kalerik want?" he asked after working a bit more.   
  
"He's leaving early." Kel replied twirling her glaive a bit.   
  
"Oh." Neal said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"He'd leave eventually." Kel said simply. She'd miss Kalerik of course but she'd prefer not to dwell on it. "Ok do this after me." she said and launched into a pattern dance gaining speed without notice. She stopped and turned to Neal raised an eyebrow.   
  
"If you want me to do that would you mind doind it slowly." he said bluntly. Kel showed him again step be step. Neal nodded and began to mimic her movements.   
  
When the others were leaving she spent an extra long time cleaning so she could train a bit by herself. She set her stuff by the wall and went at the training dummy. She stopped to breath when he spoke.  
  
"It's a wonder you only had a headache." Neal said from the wall. "If you keep going at this rate you'll kill yourself."  
  
"I doubt it." Kel said turning around. She looked at him and he smiled slightly.   
  
"Why train so hard?"  
  
"To stay fit." she replied as if it were a stupid question. She walked over and grabbed the weapons from the floor near the wall. "Why didn't you go back to your rooms?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Neal replied following her toward the door.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Who is Lathander?" Kel stiffened. "You get tense everytime he's even mention and Tya doesn't seem to be at ease around him either."  
  
"He's an aquaintance." Kel replied simply.  
  
"So I heard." Neal replied drily. "No who is he? Were you two courting? Was he and Tya courting?"  
  
"What makes you think there was courting involved at all?" Kel asked glancing at him over her shoulder. They had reached the hall and Kel stopped and turned around to face him. He shrugged at her.   
  
"Just a guess. Was there?" he asked curiously.  
  
"In a way." Kel replied and walked off down the hall.  
  
"Who?" Neal asked after her running after her.  
  
"Tya." Kel said quietly. She wasn't about to tell him everything.  
  
"What?" Neal questioned.  
  
"Goodnight Neal." Kel said and went into her room that they'd reached in the hall. She stood by the door until she heard him walk away. She couldn't tell him everything. That was too much. Kel changed into her night gown and fell into bed. It didn't take her long to fall into an exhausted dreamless sleep.  
  
Kel sat in her room waiting. She'd just finished training and bathing. Tya should be there any minute to go dress shopping. Kel preferred to be ready incase she showed up early. She just wanted to get it over with. A knock sounded on the door she got up and opened it only to be immediatly dragged out by a bouncy Tya.  
  
"Come on Kel!" Tya exclaimed happily. She pulled kel down the hall. "I know you don't want to go to that one dress shop."  
  
"You're right." Kel replied bluntly ripping her wrist from Tya's grip. She trotted after her skipping friend who just kept talking.   
  
They wandered around the market for several hours before finally heading back to the castle just in time for midday. After dropping their bags off in their rooms they headed to the mess.  
  
"I don't see why you didn't let me pick your dress." Tya whined. "You didn't even get a real dress." Kel sighed and shook her head grabbing a tray. "You should have gotten that red one."  
  
"No." Kel replied. "That thing was huge, poofy, with way too low a neckline."  
  
"It'd look good!" Tya exclaimed. They sat down as Kel glanced at her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.  
  
"What's going on?" Neal asked looking at the two.  
  
"We went dress shopping." Kel muttered.  
  
"You didn't get that lacy thing did you?" Faleron asked looking horrified. Everyone laughed. Even Kel smiled a bit. Tya shook her head sadly.  
  
"No. Even I couldn't get her in that." she replied. "So are all of you boys going to the ball?" They nodded as a group.  
  
Kel finished her food. "I'm going to head to the practice courts." she got up.  
  
"Why do you need to leave early?" Tya asked. "I don't want to spend anymore time with that woman than I have to." Kel shook her head at Tya and walked away.   
  
Kel walked out into the practice yards and sat down on the fence where she met the Wildcat the day before. She sat there for ten minutes before someone came up behind her.   
  
"Hello. I was looking for the Wildcat have you seen her?" the speaker was a tall dark haired man with sparkling blue eyes.   
  
Kel shook her head. "No I'm sorry Sir but I'm actually waiting for her to train."  
  
"You're one of the new shang?" he asked giving her a once over. "Well if you don't mind I'll wait with you." he took a seat on the fence. "Domitan." he held out a hand.  
  
Kel took it. "Keladry." She studied him. He looked a bit like..  
  
"Meathead!" Domitan said suddenly smiling. Kel turned to where he was looking. Neal was walking up with Tya. Dom took Tya's hand and kissed it. "Lovely lady what are you doing with a man like my cousin."  
  
'That was it.' Kel thought. She hopped off the fence as Tya kissed and Neal glared. "Meathead?" she asked with a smirk approaching the group.  
  
"It's a family nickname." Domitan said smiling.   
  
"So half the court's family now?" Neal asked glaring still at his cousin. His gaze shifted to Kel. "I see you met my cousin Dom."  
  
"I wasn't aware he was your cousin until a few moments ago." Kel replied simply. She glanced over and saw Tya glancing over at Dom with a mischiveous smile. She shook her head.  
  
"This isn't a social gathering!" the Wildcat's voice rang from the fence. They all turned to her. She had her hands on her hips. "Those two are my students but what is a squire, and a member of the Own doing here?"  
  
"I have a message for you." Dom said walking over to her leaving the others. When he was leaving the Wildcat gestured them over.  
  
"Queenscove they need to train you need to leave." she turned her attention back to the girls. "We're having a short practice to leave you ladies to get ready for the ball." Tya smiled and clapped happily. Kel groaned. The Wildcat smirked. "Come on."  
  
They trained for about an hour and a half. An hour and a half of Tya grumbling and snarling. Kel was glad to get out of there. She headed back to her room when she met a pair of all too familiar green eyes.  
  
"So Kel how was training?" Kel ignored him. "You've gotten better but you're still no match for me." Lathander smiled at her playfully.  
  
"What do you mean still. I beat you the first time I fought you." she replied simply still walking.  
  
"Why don't you ever stop to talk to me?" Lathander asked quietly. Kel stopped and turned around to look at him emotionless. "I'm sorry." he replied.   
  
'What's with the sudden change of emotion.' Kel thought to herself. "Ok." she replied quietly and walked away. She entered her room and thought back.   
  
"Keladry meet Lathander." Kalerik said to her three years ago. Kel shook hands with the green eyed boy. He eyed her curiously.   
  
"I love you Kel." Lathander said over their interlocked swords.  
  
"He means everything to me!" Tya gushed. "Lathander is amazing!"  
  
Kel sighed and looked at the bag with her things for the ball in them. It was about time to get ready. She'd need to call Lalassa  
  
So a bit of the past comes out but don't worry there is so much more to it than that! Oh and there was a moment!!! Was it a horribly sucky chapter? Well there it was none the less. I'll try to get the next one up soon!  
  
Thank you:  
  
imperfectionist-angel185: Thank you!!!  
  
Mango Sam: You like Lathander? Or should he be dismembered or something of that nature?   
  
Oceanspike: One point for hating Lathander! Glad you like it  
  
Wake-Robin: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Daughterof Death: Here you go.  
  
Allimba: Here you go. I'm really glad you liked the story. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
PsychoLioness13: I'm glad you found it funny. Just wait! More will be revealed....eventually.  
  
Dracorium: I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Alianne: Oh theres tons to find out about him. I'm just getting started.   
  
BloodSoakedTiger: I've been through that before. Don't you love that loopy feeling you get! Here's your update.  
  
TiTi: Is that better?   
  
Imogenhm: Here's another chapter for you! I hope I can get the next one up soon too!  
  
Yet again thanks so much everyone for the reviews it means more than you know! 


	8. The Fire

Disclaimer: Same as before...I own.....Lathander, Kalerik, and Tya. That's it  
  
Note to all: I am very sorry about spelling mistakes. The thing is I have a tendency to correct things in my mind when I reread them and therefore do not catch the mistakes. Spell check on my computer automatically changes every error it catches which means everyone's names would be wrong. So I can spell check with that and I'd have to go back and change everyone's names back and honestly that's more work than I want to do with something I do for fun. So I'm immensely sorry if this bothers anyone.  
  
Chapter Seven---The Fire  
  
Kel stood at the door waiting to be announced. Cleon had stopped by to tell her he had something to do and would be late. She took a breath and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Shang trainee Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
When she reached the bottom she bowed and was immediately greeted by Tya.  
  
"Kel!" Tya screeched. "Oh you look great. You still would have looked better in an actual dress. Where's Cleon?"  
  
"Hi." Neal said and smiled at you. "You do look beautiful."  
  
Kel smiled and nodded her thanks. She was wearing a copper under dress with a green kimono of a lightweight fabric. Her sash was also copper. Her long hair had been braided halfway and clipped to her head so the rest fell in waves to her ears. "He said he'd be late."  
  
"Tya. Kel!" Kalerik was walking towards them. "I need you two to come with me after the ball. I have something for you."  
  
"Ok." Kel replied nodding. Tya nodded. She didn't try to cover up the fact that she was still miserable that he was leaving. Kalerik smiled warmly at her before taking his leave.  
  
Neal hugged Tya. "Let's dance." She smiled and allowed herself to be led away by him.  
  
Kel watched them go before heading over to where she saw the others she'd met. As she walked across the dance floor someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into dancing stance. Startled Kel grabbed onto the person for balance. She looked up into a pair of glittering green eyes.  
  
"Well Keladry if you had wanted to get closer than protocol you could have just asked." Lathander teased smiling as he led her across the dance floor. She tried to jerk from his grip but he wouldn't let her go. "One dance. Please." Kel tried to pull away again and his grip tightened ever so slightly. "Please Kel."  
  
Not wanting to cause a scene Kel nodded. "OK." Lathander smiled at her and loosened his grip. He led her gracefully across the hall. "Lathander?". He turned his green eyes down to her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To see you." he whispered.  
  
"I doubt it." Kel replied carefully sliding her mask in place. "To see Tya maybe."  
  
Lathander looked at her. "No."  
  
The song ended and Kel stepped away from him. "Bye."  
  
Lathander smiled. "I'll see you later."  
  
Kel headed toward her original destination of the table with the guys. Tya and Neal were already there talking to them.  
  
"Kel!" Tya cried rushing over to meet her. "Was that...."  
  
"Lathander." Kel replied continuing to the table.  
  
"You danced with him!" Tya hissed. "Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to cause a scene." Kel replied.  
  
"Cause a scene doing what?" Cleon asked suddenly walking up to Kel. He smiled at her and hugged her.  
  
Startled, Kel hugged him back. Unthinkingly she looked over at Neal. He met her eyes a for a brief moment before looking away.  
  
Neal watched as Cleon hugged Kel. His gaze locked on Kel's. She looked uncomfortable. He looked away and at the floor. 'Why do I care?' he thought bitterly. 'I have Kel...TYA!. Not Kel Tya.'  
  
"Cause a scene doing what?" Cleon asked again stepping back.  
  
"Refusing to dance with Lathander." Tya answered leaning on an abandoned chair.  
  
Cleon looked at Kel frowning. "Is he causing problems?" Cleon asked.  
  
"He just wanted to dance and catch up." Kel replied with a sigh. "Nothing to worry about.". She glanced over Cleon's shoulder at Neal who was looking at her shaking his head slightly. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Of course!" Cleon smiled. He grabbed her arm and led her off onto the dance floor. A few seconds later Neal came out with Tya. Cleon smiled at Kel. "You look very pretty."  
  
"Thank you." Kel replied politely. "You look handsome."  
  
"Thank you." Cleon said and nodded to her. "So who exactly is Lathander?"  
  
"Just an old fellow trainee." Cleon looked at her obviously waiting for more. Kel shrugged. He sighed and nodded. When the song ended Tya cut in and tore Cleon away. Kel headed back toward the table when Neal stopped her.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Sure." Kel took his arm and walked back to the dance floor.  
  
"I see Tya didn't get you in a frilly low cut dress." he noted pulling her into dancing stance.  
  
"Not for lack of trying." Kel replied dryly.  
  
"You look beautiful anyway." Neal whispered to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So you and Cleon?"  
  
Kel shrugged. "Maybe." she looked over at Cleon who was smiling politely at Tya who was talking.  
  
Neal nodded. "Good." he said trying to keep disappointment from his voice. "He's a good guy."  
  
"Yea." Kel nodded. "So Meathead."  
  
Neal groaned. "Yea."  
  
"Where did that come from?" Kel asked smiling.  
  
"Dom." Neal muttered. Kel laughed. "Ignore my cousin he's a bit touched in the head." Kel laughed and Neal smiled at her. "So anymore headaches?"  
  
Kel shook her head. "No. Thank you." Neal nodded.  
  
"So you danced with Lathander?"  
  
"Yes. He grabbed my wrist. I could have gotten away from him but I didn't want to cause a scene." Kel replied. The danced ended and they stood there facing each other.  
  
"I should find Tya." Neal whispered.  
  
"Yea." Kel said quietly. "I should find Cleon." She nodded to him and looked around. She couldn't find them anywhere. She headed to the gardens. Two people sat with her back to her. She studied them. One of them was Tya. The other...was Kal. She saw Kal lean in and kiss Tya's neck.  
  
"Not too much longer my lovely." he said. Tya lifted his head and kissed him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Do you think we can do this?"  
  
"With the Fire of course we can."  
  
Kel backed out of the garden. Tya and Kal? Tya said Kal was like a brother to her. She entered the main ball room her head spinning. 'Oh Goddess, Neal.' Kel took an abandoned set near the wall forgetting her search for Cleon. 'What's not too much longer? What's the fire?'  
  
"Kel?" Neal was kneeling in front of her. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kel blinked and shook her head. "Yea. Sorry."  
  
"Do you have a headache?" Neal asked his gift sparkling around his hand.  
  
"No." Kel replied. "I was just thinking." She shook her head and forced a smile. "Have you seen Cleon?"  
  
Neal bit back his disappointment. "No. Sorry. Have you seen Tya?"  
  
Kel thought a second. Tell him or no? "No." she replied.  
  
"Well considering we can't find our dates would you like to dance?" Neal stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"Sure." Kel smiled. 'As long as I can keep you away from the gardens.' she thought. She reached up and took his hands allowing herself to be pulled from the seat.  
  
Neal wrapped an arm around her waist. "So are you having fun?"  
  
"I suppose." Kel replied.  
  
Neal smiled. 'Why do I feel so at ease with her? I always feel so on edge with Tya around.' "Am I getting better with the glaive?"  
  
"You mean with a spear." Kel corrected. "Yes you have the patterns down pretty well but a glaive is heavier and the blade is longer. Maybe I'll start you on the glaive soon."  
  
"Great!" Neal said happily. "Are we going to go back to training tomorrow?"  
  
"If that's ok with everyone." Kel replied.  
  
"Neal!" Tya cut in. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You haven't been dancing with Kel the whole time have you?"  
  
"No I was looking for you but I couldn't find you so I asked her to dance again." Neal replied realizing he still stood with his arm around Kel.  
  
Kel stepped away from him. "I'll leave you two to dance." she smiled and walked away. 'He's courting Tya...Tya, not you.' she told herself. She wandered off into the gardens and sat down on a stone bench. She looked down into one of pools of water.  
  
"Why are you here alone? What happened to that red headed fellow?" a voice asked from the dark.  
  
"Why are you standing in the shadows?" Kel retorted. Lathander stepped out of the shadow of a tree and took a seat next to Kel.  
  
"Why are you here alone?" Lathander asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kel replied simply studying the water.  
  
"I still love you." Lathander whispered.  
  
"Do you still love Tya too?" Kel said quietly voice unwavering. She looked up to meet his green eyes. They didn't seem as hypnotic as they used to.  
  
"No." Lathander replied. "Just you." he watched her. When she didn't move he continued. "Please Kel. I can't stop thinking about you. I want things to be how they used to."  
  
Kel turned to him. "Like they used to be?"  
  
Lathander looked up at her. "With a few differences of course." he muttered.  
  
Kel shook her head. "No. I'm not doing that again." she pushed herself off the bench. Lathander grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Kel." he hissed.  
  
Kel winced her wrist was burning. She twisted it out of Lathander's grip. A red handprint was burned into it. "You-You don't have the gift." she gasped studying it. She took a step back from him.  
  
"No I don't. I have something better." Lathander grinned his green eyes glowing. He held up a hand and the air grew hot. Kel stood across from him refusing to show him she was frightened.  
  
"What is that Lathander?" Kel asked. Her mind flashed back to the conversation with Tya and Kalerik. 'With the Fire of course we can.'  
  
Lathander smiled. "Just something I picked up. I'm hoping to use it to help people. Now your wrist that really was an accident. I'm just learning how to control it. I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Kel looked at him hiding her distrust. "I'll consider it." she said and turned around leaving the garden.  
  
Now the fun part. Sneaking out of the ball without anyone noticing her. She stepped into the main room and inched toward the door.  
  
"Kel!" Tya's unmistakable scream rang across the hall. Kel winced and turned around. "Kel where were you?"  
  
Kel slid her sleeve down over the print. "Just sitting in the garden." Kel replied forcing a smile.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Tya frowned. "Cleon was looking for you earlier."  
  
"I'm really tired." Kel lied. "I just want to head to my rooms. Can you tell him I went to bed if you see him?" she asked forcing a smile once again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tya asked. "It's still early." Kel nodded and turned toward the door. "Neal take her to her rooms." Tya shoved Neal forward.  
  
"No that's ok." Kel said.  
  
"Of course not!" Tya said gesturing them out.  
  
Neal followed a reluctant Kel from the ball room. They walked down the deserted halls in silence. Neal glanced down and noticed Kel holding one of her arms being careful not to touch her wrist.  
  
"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Kel asked failing to hide her surprise.  
  
"Your wrist." Neal gestured toward it.  
  
"Nothing." Kel replied simply and picked up her walking speed. Neal followed her. "You know I can get to my rooms on my own."  
  
While she was speaking Neal grabbed her wrist and she bit back a yelp. He pushed the sleeve back to reveal the burn.  
  
"Mithros." Neal breathed. He studied it a few moments until he realized it was a handprint. "Who did this?"  
  
"It was an accident." Kel said yanking her arm from his grip.  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"It's just a burn."  
  
"Coincidently shaped like a hand. No. Who did it?" Neal demanded.  
  
"No one!" Kel snapped back.  
  
"Someone had to-"  
  
Kel cut him off. "Tell me who could have put a burn like that on my hand. Check it for the gift!"  
  
Neal did and apparently found nothing. He looked at her eyes narrowed. "You should keep it covered. People will talk."  
  
Kel nodded and went into her room. She sat down on her bed and pushed her kimono sleeve back up. Did he really mean to help people? She grabbed some spare bandage she kept in one of her bags and started wrapping her wrist.  
  
If he did this on accident what could he do on purpose?

Well there you go! I must admit I'm not overly enthused with how this turned out but um if you like it rock on. This was more a chapter to reveal a few things.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Sheila: Sorry there wasn't much love triangle K/L/N in there. Anyway here's your chapter  
  
Squire-Ron/ja: Well I can't give away everything at once can I? Well this solves part of your question.  
  
BloodSoakedTiger: Yes it's perfectly understandable that you don't kiss the dirty ground. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations  
  
Ossini: Your review brought me more joy than you could ever know. Thank you  
  
Crazylittlekiwifruit: I'm very sorry for uh putting Dom in there.  
  
Allimba: Thank you  
  
Titi: I suppose you'll have to wait to find out. Although this chapter should probably have been a huge clue.  
  
Rootless Californian: Thank you very much. Hope you liked this chapter  
  
Wake-Robin: I'll go into that later also.  
  
Oceanspike: blush Thank you very much. I hope you liked this chapter also.  
  
Imogenhm: Thank you. 


	9. Healing and the late night visit

Disclaimer: You know the drill I own nothing other than Lathander, Kalerik, Tya and Lysan. (You'll meet him briefly)

Wow 103 reviews! You people are amazing!!!!! I never thought I'd EVER get this many. blush Thank you.

Ah sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I'm having some computer problems......again. Guess what! I just watched people toilet paper my house! I waved!

Chapter eight--- Healing, and the late night visit.

A knocking woke Kel. She sat up blinking. 'What time is it?' she thought first off. From the looks off outside it was still dark. She shook her head and went to answer the door. Opening it she realized she was still in the kimono and it was all rumpled.

"Kel." Cleon was standing in front of her. "Tya and Neal said you weren't feeling well."

Kel blinked. The ball! "Yes. Sorry I couldn't find you."

"Are you OK?" Cleon asked. "Your dress is wrinkled."

"I fell asleep." Kel replied quietly.

"Sorry." Cleon muttered. "Oh um Kalerik was looking for you. The ball's almost over."

"Oh!" Kel exclaimed. She'd forgotten that she'd told Kal she'd meet him after. "Thank you. I had better get ready."

Cleon nodded. "Night."

Kel smiled. "Night." She closed the door and pulled out clothes to change into. It seemed pointless to change now but she didn't want to wear the wrinkled kimono. She braided the rest of her hair tightly back and grabbed her key. She opened the door and walked right into something. Something tall and warm.

"Kel!" Neal exclaimed, bracing himself with one hand holding Kel up with the other.

"Neal?" Kel muttered and fought the urge to turn red. She'd realized she was pressed against him. His arm was around her waist. She coughed and stepped out of his grip. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh um, I thought about it and I can't do anything about it but maybe my father can help. Your burn that is." Neal mumbled. He was desperately trying to get his senses back. "You changed." he muttered suddenly looking at her.

"Observant aren't we." Kel replied dryly. "It'll go away. I don't need it looked at." 'I hope' she added silently.

Neal sighed. "People are going to notice a bandaged wrist. Especially if you can't move it as well. You have about twenty minutes until the ball ends and you have to meet Kalerik. Come see my father. I told him to meet us in the infirmary."

"You pulled your father from the ball for this!" Kel exclaimed. She swiped him in the back of the head.

"I just told him there was something he should see to." Neal muttered glaring at her. "Since he's already there you wouldn't want him to have left for no reason would you?" Kel scowled. "I knew you'd see it my way!" Neal said and grabbed her good wrist pulling her out the door.

He guided her down the empty corridors to the infirmary where a man that had to be Neal's father sat. He looked very similar to Neal. His hair had red in it that his son's lacked.

The man looked up at them and sighed. "What was it that I needed to see?"

"Really sir it's no big deal." Kel said quickly. "I'm sorry he disturbed you from the ball."

The Baird's gaze shifted to his son. "Her wrist." Neal muttered. Kel elbowed him.

"It's nothing that needs healing." she said to the healer.

"We're not sure it can be healed." Neal added.

"What?" the chief healer's gaze snapped to his son's. "What do you mean?"

"It's a hand print shaped burn that has no traces of the gift. I couldn't heal it." Neal continued.

Kel resisted the urge to groan. There was no way she could get out of this now.

"Come here Keladry." Baird sat her on a chair. "Let me see."

Kel knew better than to argue at this point. She pushed her sleeve up and unwrapped the bandage. Baird leaned down and started doing something with his gift. Kel assumed her was examining it. His gift was an emerald green that was lighter than Neal's.

"This wasn't made by the gift." Baird muttered. This was replied by an "I said that." by Neal. His father looked over his shoulder at him and Neal fell silent. "Who did this?"

"Goodluck getting that would of her." Neal muttered.

"Nealan." his father warned.

"It was an accident." Kel replied. "No one did it."

"Did you fall down?" Baird asked with a smile. Kel smiled back knowing the old excuse pages used. "Really it would help me greatly if I knew who did this."

"No one did this." Kel repeated. She wasn't about to tell everyone about this until she knew what exactly it was.

Baird sighed much like Neal had. "OK I can't force it out of you." He set his hand on her wrist. Kel felt coolness trickle along her arm. Baird withdrew his hand frowning. "I can't heal this either. Maybe Alanna could."

Kel shook her head and Neal sighed. "She'd prefer as little people involved as possible." he sent a glance at Kel who nodded.

Baird sighed again. "Keep it covered Keladry until it fades or we figure out how to heal it." he stood from his seat. "I have to go back for the last ten or so minutes of the ball." he left.

"Alanna could probably help you know." Neal said when his father had left.

"It's just like you said. I don't want too many people involved." Kel said. She'd given up the accident plea with Neal.

"Who did it?" he asked again.

"How'd you get away from Tya?" Kel asked trying to change the subject.

"I slipped out while she was dancing with Dom." Neal replied quietly. "I think she was flirting with him."

"She probably was." Kel muttered darkly. Her mind flashed back to Tya and Kalerik in the garden.

"What?" Neal asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." Kel replied. "I have to go meet Kal." she muttered. She headed for the door but Neal spoke.

"Tell me if he does it again."

"Who?" Kel asked turning around to face him.

"I know it was Lathander." Neal replied. "Who else would you protect?"

Kel slid her mask into place. 'Was she protecting him?' "I'm not protecting anyone." she replied trying to convince herself as much as him. She turned and left Neal standing in the middle of the room.

Kel headed down the corridor ignoring the odd feeling that Neal was trying to protect her. She reached her door before realizing she didn't know where to meet them. she muttered a few words a lady should never use before Tya walked up.

"Kel!" she cried and hugged her suddenly. "Are you feeling better? I came to get you because Kal said to come with him after the ball but you left. Are you OK?"

Kel stood arms crossed waiting for Tya to finish talking. When she'd finished Kel responded. "I'm fine I was just a bit exhausted and right before you walked up the thought that I didn't know where I was going occurred to me."

Tya grinned. "Come on I'll lead you to him. We're meeting in the practice courts." Tya skipped off down the hall and Kel followed. "You missed the rest of a great ball. Neal disappeared on me. That's OK I was dancing with Sir Dom. His eyes oh Mithros!" Tya gushed.

Unconsciously Kel's hands balled into fists. "Really?"

"Yes! I'm really sorry you weren't feeling well. Cleon was looking for you did he stop by?" Tya asked a sly grinning spreading across her face.

"Yes." Kel replied choosing to ignore the look.

"Well what happened?"

"He asked me if I was OK. Then reminded me that I was supposed to see Kal." Kel shrugged.

"That's no fun." Tya replied. "You should have invited him in!" Kel turned and glared at Tya. "I know you would never." Tya led her to the back of one of the practice courts. Kalerik stood there along with a few other members of the Shang band.

"Kel." Kalerik addressed. "I'm glad to see you. That Cleon fellow told me you were ill."

"I was just a bit tired." Kel replied sliding her emotionless mask into place.

Kalerik smiled at her. "Glad you came to see us." He reached behind him and pulled out a small leather bag and a wooden box. He handed the bag to Kel. "For you." He slid the box over to Tya. "And for you. Open them."

Kel reached into the small bag and pulled out a bunch of Yamani throwing stars in a leather holder that she could clip to her belt. she noted the rippling blue under of the steal.

"You seem so fond of using those." Kalerik said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kel replied with a polite nod. She still couldn't get that scene from her head. She turned her attention to Tya who was pulling a crossbow from the box.

"Ah! Thank you Kal!" Tya cried throwing her arms around his neck after setting the bow gently back in the box.

"My pleasure." Kalerik replied hugging her. He stepped back and Tya stood next to Kel. "I will miss you both. You were wonderful additions to our team! Great friends and warriors."

Kel smiled at him. "I'll miss all of you."

"I'll look forward to challanging you when you're titled." a boy behind Kalerik said with a grin. He was tall with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Why when I'm titled Lysan?" Kel asked grinning at him.

"You think you can beat me now?" Lysan asked his grin widening. He stepped into the middle of the training area. "Care to test your theory?"

Kel stood in front of him. He lunged at her and she avaded his attack. She swiped her foot out and knocked him to the ground. He flipped himself up and kicked her in the stomach knocking the air from her and making her stumble.

He took this opportunity to punch her. Kel grabbed his arm and twisted it back. He yelped and knocked her feet out from underneath her sending them both to the ground.

"Enough!" Kalerik called out. "You two could go at each other all night." He walked over to the two of them lying on the ground. "Lysan you had better get to bed or you'll never get up."

Lysan jumped up and reached hand down to help Kel up. She excepted and he grabbed her wrist to pull her up. She bit back a yelp as he did but quickly slid the mask back into place.

"Kel?" Lysan asked when her saw her expression change slightly. "Is something wrong? Is your wrist bandaged?"

"No sorry. I'm just a bit sore." she lied. "It's just padding. I hit it on something and it's a bit bruised."

Lysan nodded. "Soft." he teased with a grin. Kel glared at him and stood.

"Now let's get to bed." Kalerik suggested. "So we can all get up tomorrow." Everyone nodded and dispersed. Kel noticed Tya hanging back. She shook her head and walked out.

She reached her room and sat down on her bed. Unwrapping the bandage from her wrist. It was red and a bit swollen. Cursing Lathander she wrapped it back up and made to chnage for bed.

Kel walked back into her main chamber wearing he nightshirt and found Lathander sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"I came to see you." he replied smiling. He rose from her bed.

"Leave."

"No."

"Now!"

"No. I came to see you." he replied still grinning.

"You've seen me. Leave."

"I'm sorry about your wrist. You haven't told anyone yet." he said thoughtfully. He stood in front of her. Less than a foot of space was between them. "Why not?"

"Have you been following me Lathander?" Kel asked carefully keeping her voice emotionless.

"Just checking up on you." he replied still smiling. He reached over and smoothed her hair back.

Kel flinched at his touch. "What do you want?" she sighed. "I'm tired."

"Sweet dreams." Lathander smiled and left.

"What in the name of the dark god was that?" Kel left out a sigh of relief. She sat down on her bed and yawned. She was exhausted.

"Kel?" Tya's voice called through her door.

Groaning Kel climbed from her bed and opened the door. "Tya."

"What was Lathander doing in your room?" she asked walking past Kel and taking a seat at her desk.

"Being his usual mysterious, 'I came to see you' self." Kel replied dryly plopping down on her bed.

"Oh." Tya said, dissapointment evident in her voice.

"You sound dissapointed." Kel noted.

"No I was just hoping you got out something out of him." Tya yawned and swept her hair back from her face. "You know as to why he was here." Kel shook her head. "You know Kalerik was impressed at how well you did against Lysan."

"Why?"

"Lysan's a great fighter. Not bad in other areas either." she grinned. Kel groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No matter how much I'm uh enjoying this little conversation I'd like to get some sleep." Kel said.

"Yea. I should probably get to bed too." Tya stood up and went to the door. She paused and turned around. "Neal came to see you tonight didn't he?"

Kel froze. "Yea he wanted to tell me Kal was looking for me and ask if I was ok. He didn't know Cleon already had." Kel lied.

Tya nodded. "Goodnight Kel." she said and walked out.

Kel threw herself back onto her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Her dreams were haunted by fire and glowing green eyes.

"Bye!" Tya shrieked at Kalerik hugging him tightly one last time.

"Bye." Kalerik smiled at her. He climbed onto his horse and smiled at them before riding off.

Tya wrapped her arms around Neal. "I'll miss him." Neal smoothed her hair.

"I know."

Kel looked at the scene before turning around. "I'll see you guys later." she said before walking away. She headed immediately for the library. 'Damn Tya.'

She'd decided to see if she could find anything on the fire. She entered to find it deserted. Kel looked at the shelves and had no idea where to start.

After about two hours of searching Neal entered the library.

"Here you are!" he exclaimed. "Tya went off and I decided to look for you to see if your wrist was better. Kel?"

Kel realized she'd been staring at him. Very tempted to tell him all about Tya and Kal and not sure why. "Oh sorry. I was thinking. Yeah my wrist is fine." she said. Kel averted her gaze down to the book she was looking through.

"What are you looking for?" Neal walked up to her and looked down at the page the book was on. "Fire. You really don't know how he did it do you?"

Kel sighed about to repeat herself in saying it was an accident when Neal cut her off.

"It was not an accident. Lathander did this, I know it. I thought you knew how." Neal's winged brows furrowed.

"No." Kel replied quietly shutting the book and walking to the shelf she'd gotten it from. Neal followd her.

"I'll help you look. I mean I don't know what we're looking for but I'll help" Neal supplied scanning a nearby shelf.

"I'm sure you have important squire duties to attend to." Kel said pulling another book down from a shelf.

"Not until this afternoon and you have training then so I'll help you look." he said reading the title of her book and pulling out one of a similar subject.

Kel sat down at the table and flipped through the book. "I'm not quite sure what we're looking for anything about nongifted magic fire."

Neal nodded and followed suite flipping through one of the books.

After another few hours of this Kel sat down on one of the chairs in defeat.

"We're not going to find anything." she said. "We've looked in every section and found nothing. It's almost midday. We've been looking for hours!"

"Well we've hardly looked in every library." Neal drawled seating himself near her. He flipped through a book as Kel sighed and went off to find something else.

'Concentrate.' Neal's brain told him. 'So what if you've been here for several hours with her, alone.' He shook his head and looked back down at the book. He flipped through it when something caught his eye.

Neal looked at the cover. A folklore book. He flipped it back to where he was. There was a tale called 'Shang Fire'. He scanned through it. "Kel!"

Kel walked back to his table dusting herself off. "What?"

"Look at this!" Neal motioned her over. Kel bent down over his shoulder and read over the page.

"What is this?" she asked flipping the page.

Neal looked at her. She was really close. "Um folklore, legends." he replied gulping.

"Legends." Kel repeated. "Lathander has some magic from a legend. That can't be good."

There you go! Hope it wasn't too boring for you. I know not much has happened but it's getting there right.

Thank you:

Wake-Robin: I'm glad you like the intrigue.

Oceanspike: hehe. I'm glad you liked that one. I hope you like this one too.

Squire-Ron/ja: I'll put some of that in soon! I didn't want to throw way too much in at once and confuse everyone. I hope you liked this chapter.

Imogenhm: I hope I explained some things here. I know I left alot open but if I explained everything now what kind of story would it be? I hope this chapter was as good as you hoped.

BloodSoakedTiger: If you're a dork so am I....not saying I'm not. .;; Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Eyes of a Seer: blush oh dear. Thank you very very much! I hope I can continue to write to your liking.

Fallen spirit: Thank you

Alianne: I hope you like this chapter!

Allimba: Thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter as well

Shannon of Tameron: I glad you like it.

Chicken puffs: Another point for Lathander. I can't promise or tell you anything. I'm sorry you'll have to wait.

Living People: Thats working it's self out. I'm glad I can make a character like Lathander.

Phsycolioness13: I'm very glad you liked the chapter. I suppose you'll hvae to wait to see how things turn out.

Soccerchick08: I'm glad you like Lathander. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Tiffie101: I shall continue to write on....unless my computer completely dies on me.

Honestly reading your reviews I feel unworthy! You people are wicked nice.

if I missed anyone I'm very very sorry it's about 4:30 am so I'm a little spacey. I didn't leave you out on purpose.


	10. Walking

Disclaimer: I still own...the characters I've been listing the past few chapters that's about it.

This chapter is for all the Lathander fans!

Chapter Nine--- Walking

_The boy looked at his hands as the warmth spread through them. He set his hand on the pile of fire wood and it ignited into a fire the rain could not put out._

Kel entered the mess the tale fresh in her mind. She'd planned on staying in the library to finish reading and then copying the tale but Neal told her she had to eat. Yawning she got her food and took a seat.

"Kel!" Tya whined sitting down next to her and hugging her. "I miss him already!"

Kel plastered a smile on her ace. "He's only been gone a few hours Tya."

"I know." Tya slumped down in her seat.

Kel shook her head at her friend before going back to sliding her food around her plate. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped slamming her wrist into the table. Kel yelped.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Cleon said taking the seat next to her.

"Is your wrist OK?" Neal's voice asked from across the table.

"Yes." Kel replied. "It's fine." she said to Cleon with a smile.

Cleon smiled back. "I missed you at the ball."

"I'm sorry." Kel smiled back politely. She suddenly longed for it to be just her and Neal in the library. "I was tired." she added quietly pushing her food around some more.

"Are you sick?" Tya asked suddenly. Her blue eyes studied Kel. "You aren't eating anything."

"No I'm just not hungry." Kel replied before turning to her friend. "Tya have you ever heard the "Shang Fire." tale?" Neal's gaze snapped to Kel and then shifted to Tya.

Tya stiffened slightly. "Yea I've heard the tale. That's about some boy who has-" she was cut off.

"Hello." Lathander said walking up to the table sitting swiftly in an empty seat next to Neal. "How are you this morning Keladry?"

"Good." Kel replied.

"Why are you here?" Tya hissed at Lathander. She glared daggers at him as his smile widened.

"I heard you talking about Shang Fire." Lathander replied his green gaze landing on Kel. "I can tell you all about it."

"Really." Kel replied carefully emotionless as always, around him.

"Yes." Lathander replied. "Care to walk with me?"

"I would love to but we have the Wildcat today." Kel replied. "How about later tonight." 'Maybe then I'll get something out of him.'

"OK." Lathander replied grinning. "I'll see you later." he pushed himself up from the bench and walked away.

"You're going to meet him?" Cleon asked frowning.

"I want to know why he's here." Kel replied shrugging. She looked up through her hair to meet Neal's eyes.

Neal looked at her worriedly. 'She can't meet him!' his mind screamed. 'He'll hurt her again. Then I'll hurt him.' he shook his head. 'When did I start being so over protective?'

"I'm going to head to the practice courts." Kel said suddenly. She watched a flurry of emotions flicker across Neal's face. "See you guys at practice later." She left the table.

"I don't like him meeting her." Cleon said eyes following Kel out.

"I don't like it either." Tya muttered. "But Kel can handle herself around Lathander."

"What exactly happened between them?" Cleon asked her curiously.

Tya cleared her throat and began. "Do you remember when she said that she had fought and won against a Shang warrior and that's how she met our band?" Cleon nodded. "Well that was Lathander's younger brother, Kierin"

His brother?" Cleon asked. "I never heard his brother mentioned before."

"Am I going to continue before I have to go?" Tya asked impatiently. Cleon nodded and kept quiet. "Well Kierin was a bit close-minded. He was so ashamed to have been beaten by an untrained girl. He left the band." Tya paused. "A week or so later we found his body lying by the road. Lathander blamed Kel and said if she hadn't chased Kierin away from the group he'd be alive. He did various things to try to chase her out but nothing worked. He challenged her constantly. It got to the point where he spent nearly all his time with her. He fell for her."

"What?" Cleon exclaimed. "Lathander is in love with Kel? What happened after that?"

Neal looked at Tya curiously. He wanted to know just as badly as Cleon did. if Lathander loved Kel that badly why did he burn her?

Tya looked around the mess was emptying. "I've got training. I'll have to finish the story another time." she climbed off the bench.

"What?" Cleon cried.

"Later!" Tya grinned and walked off.

Neal watched her go and saw her meet Dom by the door. He sighed. "I have to go find my loving knight master. Speaking of, When are you and Inness leaving?"

"In a couple of days." Cleon replied getting up. He and Neal headed toward the door. "Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That Tya and Kalerik were so close." Cleon explained. "I can't stand Lathander."

"Despite the fact that Kel doesn't seem to get along with him?" Neal asked bristling. Cleon didn't even know what Lathander did to Kel. She didn't tell him did she?

Cleon looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You and Kel seem to have gotten close. You danced with her more than I did at the ball."

'Yeah.' Neal thought. 'I guess we have.' "She couldn't find you." Neal replied. "Where did you go?"

"For a walk." Cleon said quickly.

Neal knew immediately he was lying but didn't press the matter. Just the fact that Tya had vanished too bothered him. That and the idea that Cleon was with Kel. 'Why do I care?' He found himself asking that question frequently.

"I will never understand why you leave to get here so early or why you train so much." Tya drawled from the fence as Kel went after a training dummy.

'I'll never understand how you can cheat on Neal.' she thought immediately and pushed the thought from her head. Kel straightened up and walked over to her friend. "I'll never understand how you can go from guy to guy so quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Tya asked with an innocent smile.

"If I'm not mistaken that was Sir Dom. Neal's cousin on your arm a moment ago." Kel said.

"Yes such a handsome arm decoration he is too." Tya grinned. "I really like Neal but he doesn't seem that interested all of a sudden." She was frowning suddenly.

"Well he saw you flirting with his cousin at the ball." Kel replied.

Tya sighed. "Men. They can't take a bit of flirting." she shook her head. "I'll get him back. Although I think I'll have some fun with his cousin first."

Kel shook her head at her friend. 'What about Kalerik?' her mind hissed. "You're hopeless Tya."

"I know!" Tya smiled proudly.

"Enough chit chat." the Wildcat stood behind them. "Let's get started." Tya sighed and rolled her eyes as Kel shoved her off the fence.

Kel walked toward their rooms with Tya after practice in silence until Tya stopped and looked at her.

"Are you two courting each other and you're just not telling me?" she asked.

Kel looked at her, confusion evident on her face. "What?" Tya pointed down the hall. Kel followed the gesture to find Lathander again leaning on the wall near her door. she groaned. "Not again."

"So you're not?" Tya asked.

"Oh yes Tya. Me and Lathander." Kel muttered. She approached her door and Lathander smiled.

"Kel."

"Lathander." Kel greeted. She leaned on the wall on the other side of her door.

"How about our walk?" Lathander asked. "We have nearly an entire bell until dinner."

"OK." Kel replied. She shoved her key into her pocket and looked at him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Around." Lathander replied with a smile.

The walked in silence for a few minutes. Until Kel finally spoke.

"What do you know about Shang Fire?"

"The tale about the boy who is gifted with fire. The fire is so strong water can not put it out." Lathander replied as if he had recited it a thousand times before.

"How'd he get it?" Kel asked glancing at him as they walked down a deserted corridor.

"Now Kel. I can't give away all my secrets can I?" Lathander asked with a sudden grin.

"You said you'd tell me about the story." Kel sighed. "I asked about the story not about you." Lathander simply smiled at her and they continued to walk in silence. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm here for several reasons." Lathander replied. "I came to see Kalerik while I knew he was here. I stayed because you're here. Whether you believe me or not I do love you."

"You never loved me Lathander." Kel sighed. "I was only there to replace Kierin. Something for you to attach to since your brother was gone."

Suddenly Lathander turned and grabbed Kel's shoulders. "I did love you. I still do. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Kel's leg slid between his and she slammed it back into his kneecaps, hard. Lathander jumped back and she stepped away from him.

"It's so hard to believe because you used the same speech on Tya." Kel replied sliding that emotionless mask into place. "Now Lathander why are you really here? And where did you get the fire?"

Lathander's grin was in place again. "It was a gift." he replied.

"From who?"

"You didn't read close enough." Lathander replied. "Or you read the wrong version."

"Wrong version?" Kel asked.

Lathander laughed. "Well I suppose you'll just have to wait and see if you read the right one now won't you."

"How will I know?" Kel asked. He was up to something. "I don't even know another version."

Lathander chuckled. "I guess you'll have to do more searching." Sudden his grin faded slightly. "Maybe that Neal will help you." There was a hint of bitterness in those words.

Kel shook her head at him. "Neal is Tya's boy."

"Really?" Lathander said with fake innocence. "I had thought you and her had switched. After all she was with the redheaded fellow at the ball."

'Cleon?' Kel thought about it. Neal had left to take her to his father.

"Ah didn't know?" Lathander asked raising an eyebrow. "Although you must be used to Tya seducing every male who speaks to her. Poor men they never know what's going on. They fall for her routine every time."

"In case you've forgotten Lathander, you fell for it too." Kel said quietly.

"Yes but I know who her heart really belongs to." Lathander whispered. "You know all about that don't you."

"Kalerik." Kel said standing her ground as Lathander walked up to her.

"Yes." Lathander grinned. "My heart was never hers though." His green eyes landed on her. "It was always yours." He grabbed her arm, leaning down and pressing his lips gently to hers.

Kel stood stunned. When her senses came snapping back to her she shoved Lathander off.

"As good as ever." Lathander grinned as Kel wiped her mouth off in disgust. "My darling I hope you found out what you wanted to know."

"Hardly." Kel snapped letting her temper get the better of her.

"I have to leave for a few days I hope you'll await my return." he smiled reaching a hand out to her.

'Yes with my glaive.' she thought angrily. Kel stepped back from him as he reached out. "Goodnight Lathander." she said and walked off down the hall.

"Be prepared Kel." Lathander's voice rang down the hall.

Kel considered asking him what she needed to be prepared for. She thought better of it knowing he'd just give her some senseless riddle. She decided to head stright for the mess. she'd arrive as the meal was starting.

A bit of a short one but it seemed like an appropriate place to end this chapter. I've started the next one already and should be up soon.

Ah thank you!

Maiden of dark life: Well here's some background on Lathander. I'm glad you hate Tya.

Landlord's black eyed dau(ghter?): Thank you .

Rootless Californian: here you go! I'm so happy you like it!!

Crazy little kiwi fruit (Yes I know who you are): Yeah she does doesn't she. Hope you like this chapter too! I'm glad to be of cheering up service bows

Dracorium: Here ya go hands you Lathander doll Not quiet the real thing but...thus is life.

Ossini: Mwhahahahaha just wait!

Enchantress Sun: So you like it? I'm glad. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Kore Yan: Well this should answer at least one of your questions! I'm thrilled you like it.

Ti-Ti: Yes. yes Tya is a bit of a whore isn't she.

Wake Robin: I'm going to put pieces of the legend in as I see fit but I will eventually actually tell you.

Alianne of Conte: yea that does seem to be the big question huh? Well it'll be known....eventually.

BloodSoakedTiger: I love concerts! They bring me much joy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones.

Allimba: Thank you!!

Shannon of Tameron: Thanks. I'll try to update quickly.

PhsycoLioness13: Lysan will make another appearance. Sorry for the insane spacing I'll try to fix that.

Chicken Puffs: Everyone seems to like Lathander! I hope you like this chapter.

Imogenhm: Thank you!

oceanspike: sigh yes if he was I'm glad you like it!! It makes me very very happy to see you find the story addicting. I hope I can continue to write to that point.

Mango Sam: Tya's attitude is sort of based on one of my friends....just amplified....alot. I hope you like this installment.


	11. Gah Males!

Disclaimer: Tya, Kalerik, Lathander, Lysan...Mine. Everything else.....not mine.

Chapter Ten -- Gah! Males!

_The boy's eyes glowed as the fire engulfed his body. It lit the surrounding trees on fire. The people could do nothing but watch as the fire engulfed the village and everything they worked for._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal sat in his room fuming. Kel had actually gone off with Lathander! What if she came back with burns all over her. He fought down the urge to blush as he thought where the burns could be.

"Neal!" Alanna walked in looking at her squire. "Why are you sulking?"

"I am not sulking." Neal said indignantly.

"Yes you are." Alanna replied. "Did Tya break your heart?"

"Tya? No." Neal said without thinking and just afterward realized his mistake.

"Not Tya?" Alanna asked grinning. "Who then?"

"My heart wasn't broken at all." 'I don't think.' Neal muttered still half off in dream world.

Alanna snorted. "Let's see your heart has already been broken by so many people. Who hasn't broken it yet....Kel!"

"What?" Neal jumped and looked over. Kel was standing in the doorway. She smiled politely.

"Come in." Alanna smiled and gestured her in. She took one glance at Neal and flashed him a knowing smile before walking out.

"I was just going to go straight to the mess but..." Kel trailed off when she noticed him glaring at her. "What?"

"You just went with him." Neal said quietly.

"Yes." Kel replied sliding her ever famous mask in place. She had a feeling he was going to start yelling.

"What if something had happened!" Neal cried. 'OK calm down. She could kill you before you knew what happened.'

"I can handle Lathander." Kel replied evenly. She thought back to him kissing her and fought down a blush. Her fingers went unconsciously to her lips.

Neal watched her and could tell she was fighting the urge to show some kind of emotion. He sighed. "What if something had happened?"

"Nothing did." 'Not the way you're talking about' Kel looked steadily at him. He had been running his fingers through his hair. "We should head down to the mess." she muttered.

"What did you want to tell me?" Neal asked curiously. He straightened his hair and clothes and walked toward her and the door.

"There's another tale." Kel whispered and opened the door. Neal snapped it closed again.

"What?"

"There's another version." Kel replied looking up to meet his green gaze. 'Mithros, he's......'

"Did he tell you what was in this other version?" Neal asked and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"No." Kel replied. "I didn't get much from him. Just that there was another version, and that I had to be prepared for something..."

Neal studied her. "What aren't you telling me?

"Nothing." Kel replied. "We're going to be late getting to the mess. You don't want Tya to wonder do you?" She opened the door and Neal shut it again. "What?"

"You can't deal with this on your own." he whispered to her.

'You can't just deal with Lathander.' one part of her mind snapped to her. "I'll keep that in mind." she said to Neal and opened the door, slipping out.

Neal stared at the open door. "Mithros." he muttered. "She's...." he stopped and walked out. Kel hadn't waited.

'You don't want anyone to help you with Lathander because you want to protect him.'

'No.'

'Yes. You still remember what it was like for you before.'

'Before Tya.'

"Kel?"

Kel snapped from her thoughts and saw Cleon standing in front of her. She groaned inwardly she'd had more than enough males for the night.

"Kel are you OK?" Cleon asked standing next to her.

"Yes." Kel shook her head. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"OK." Cleon smiled. "Walk to the mess with me."

"OK." Kel replied.

They headed down toward the mess. Then she remember what Lathander had said. 'Tya was with that redheaded fellow.' She pushed the thoughts from her head. Just Lathander being Lathander.

She sat between Cleon and Faleron and across from Neal and Tya. She pushed her food around her plate thinking.

"Kel." Tya said worriedly. "You didn't eat lunch. You have to eat something now."

Next thing Kel knew Neal's hand was on her forehead. She jerked back.

"I'm fine sorry I was thinking." Kel muttered. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to eat something. She picked up a roll and started to eat it and everyone went back to their meals.

"Kel?" Faleron turned to her. "Are we practicing tonight?"

"Yes of course." Kel replied sipping her juice.

"Great!" Faleron replied grinning.

"I think I'll go get ready." Kel replied. "See you guys later." She got up and walked out.

"Tell us the rest of the story!" Cleon demanded as soon as Kel was gone.

"OK." Tya shrugged pushing her long black hair over her shoulder. "So Lathander fell in love with her. Lathander fell hard. Kel wasn't really interested at first but he really wouldn't leave her alone. She started talking to him and little by little she liked him too." Tya paused and sighed. "It didn't last very long. Lathander fell for me too."

"What?" Cleon asked startled. "Both of you?"

Neal drifted off thinking about when he asked Kel who Lathander was and if he's been courting anyone. She'd turned and looked at him and said 'Tya' quietly.

Yes." Tya sighed at Cleon losing her patience and quickly. "Yes he did. I think he broke Kel's heart but she never did show it. She was just emotionless around him after that."

"How could he do that?" Faleron asked quietly from off to the side.

"Wow everyone's paying attention huh?" Tya laughed. "Well don't tell Kel that you know. I don't think she'd be happy with me. She seems to be quite content with hating Lathander."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal headed to the practice courts with Owen, Merric, and Faleron. The other chatted happily about what kind of throwing they'd hopefully do tonight. He was thinking. A thousand questions swam through his head.

What really happened tonight?

Why didn't Kel tell him about Lathander?

What in the name of the dark god this is other version of the tale was.

They entered and saw Kel practicing her glaive. She turned and twisted. Only Neal seemed to noticed her movements slow and stiffen when she switched to her left hand. He shook his head and cleared his throat. Kel stopped and turned.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"That's fine!" Merric said eyes wide. "That was wow!"

Kel smiled sheepishly. She pulled out the leather bag and handed them each three stars.

"Wow you have so many." Faleron noted.

"They're great long range weapons." Kel replied. "OK I want you three to....."

Neal watched her show them a different throw and stand back to watch them do it. He sighed and picked up the spear leaning on the wall. He twisted it a couple of times and worked on one of the patterns she'd showed him before. Halfway through he felt someone come up behind him and shift his hands. He stopped and jumped.

"Sorry." Kel replied quietly. "You were doing well so I didn't want to stop you but you shifted your hands." She picked up her glaive. "Hold it here."

Neal followed her example. "OK."

"Now turn it and finish the dance." Kel instructed and stepped back to watch him do it.

Neal's hands fumbled and he almost dropped it. Kel raised her eyebrows. "You haven't dropped it in days." Neal simply nodded and shifted back into position. When he had finished Kel picked up her glaive and walked over to him. "Take this." she handed it to him and took the spear.

"Whoa!" Neal said as it fell into his hands. "It's heavy."

"Yes." Kel nodded. "Now do the first dance I showed you and mind the blade please I don't want to take you to your father in pieces."

"He'd know it was my fault." Neal muttered and tripped over the added length of the pole. Kel sighed and helped him up.  
"Becareful." Kel sighed and handed him the glaive.

As the others were leaving Neal hung back to talk to Kel. "Aren't you coming?"

"No." Kel shook her head. "I need to work with my left wrist it's stiff."

"I noticed when we walked in." he replied. "You shouldn't push too hard."

"I've trained much harder than this." Kel replied. She really needed to think. She looked around before finally resting her eyes at the floor.

"Kel please." Neal began. "What happened earlier? You had that same look on your face when you said the burn was an accident you were lying." he paused. "What did he do?" Neal asked. He slid two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look her in the eyes.

'Mithros..' Kel thought looking into the emerald pools looming inches above her.

"Kel trust me, please." he whispered. His fingers slid up to her cheek. 'Goddess what am I thinking?'

'Stone...Stone...Stone..Stone....Emeralds...Gah!' Kel thought fighting the blush from her cheeks. "I..I do." she murmured.

"Neal! Are you still here?" Tya entered the training courts to find Neal standing in the center flushed. Kel was going at a practice dummy. "Why are you all red?" she asked slinking up to him.

"Practice." Neal replied quickly. Tya nodded and draped her arms around his waist.

Kel glanced at Neal and Tya. Tya's arms were around him. 'Of course.' she thought. 'Kal, Cleon, Dom, and Neal.' She then realized Neal hadn't moved yet. She glanced at the pair. Neal uncomfortably slid his arms around Tya.

Kel turned and hit the dummy. The head went flying off and she sighed.

"Kel?" Tya's voice rang toward her. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Kel froze and didn't turn to look at her. "No." she lied. She fought all emotion from her face and turned around. "I just really need practice."

Tya rolled her blue eyes and sighed. "You trained twice today at least. Just like Kalerik always said, you're going to kill yourself."

"I doubt it." Kel replied and turned back to the headless training dummy.

"Well me and Neal are going for a walk. Have fun." Tya replied. Neal looked bewildered but Tya smiled and pulled him toward the door.

Neal's eyes met Kel's. Was she disappointed? Or was that just exhaustion? He smiled slightly to her and she turned around. He sighed and allowed himself to be dragged out.

"Damn it!" Kel muttered and punched the dummy.

"Whoa!" Dom exclaimed from behind her. "Did you knock that thing's head off?"

Kel turned around and saw him standing behind her holding the head with a foolish grin. "Yea."

"What did Meathead do to bother you?" Dom asked curiously putting the head back on.

"It's backward." Kel said.

"What?" Dom asked bewildered.

"The head." Kel grinned and pointed. Dom looked at it and realization struck him.

"Oh." he chuckled. He fixed it and turned to her. "What did he do?"

"Why do you ask?" Kel asked lifting her glaive from the floor.

"Well he looked as miserable as you did when I walked in." Dom noted with a nod.

"What's going on with you and Tya?" Kel asked suddenly.

"Trying to change the subject?" Dom asked with a grin. Kel couldn't help but smile. "I'm pretty sure she's using me for something." he nodded.

"What?" Kel asked trying to hide her surprise. Finally a man who figured it out.

Dom shrugged. "She's beautiful yes. I don't see what she sees in my Meathead of a cousin but she's not really interested."

Kel nodded. "Congratulations you're the first to figure it out." she added dryly. She swung the glaive quickly.

"Not getting along?" Dom asked raising his eyebrows.

Kel shrugged. "Not really. I just found out a few things I wasn't happy with."

Dom nodded. "Ah. So what's going on with you and Kennen. Dare I saw you're courting?"

Kel shrugged again. "I'm not sure." she replied. "He's obviously interested but-"

Dom cut in. "You're not sure you are." he nodded. "I saw him with Tya."

"I figured." Kel replied swinging the glaive again.

Dom watched her wide eyed. "That is a very large blade."

"Yea." Kel muttered. She grabbed her leather bag of stars. "I'm sorry Sir Domitan but I think I'll head to bed now."

"Dom please!" Dom exclaimed. "Yes I should probably go to sleep. Raoul will probably kill me."

Kel smiled nodded and walked out.

'So everyone knows about Cleon and Tya.' she thought. 'Lathander wasn't lying...maybe he was telling the truth about all of it.' She immediately felt disgusted with herself. 'Lathander proved he isn't trust worthy.'

'Are you sure? He sounded really sincere.' one part of her brain noted.

'It's all an act no different than Tya's act with all the men.' said the part she thought to be much more sensible.

'I don't think that's the case.' the other replied.

Kel sighed getting really annoyed with this arguing. She went to her room and changed into a nightshirt before going to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found her in the practice courts. She had gotten up hours earlier and sleep refused to claim her again. She swung the glaive trying to relax.

"Kel?" a voice behind her asked.

Kel sighed and stopped. She turned around. "Yes?" Neal stood behind her looking grim.

"Uh. There's something I need to tell you. Come to think of it I'm not sure why I'm telling you this?" Neal began babbling.

"What is it Neal?" Kel asked impatiently.

He cleared his throat. "There's been an attack...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun. Is our Kel beginning to like Lathander? Speaking of sorry loyal Lathander fans he wasn't in this chapter.

OK well there you go. Cliffie I know....I couldn't help myself it was a perfect place to end it... .;

I know this chapter took a while sorry I was working on some of my stories. I would promise another chapter soon but school starts in six days. I will try to get at least one more chapter up by then but my house gets so crazy around now (Me and four siblings) so I will try.

Thank you:

Jumping-Jo: I suppose you'll just have to wait and see where it goes. I hope you'll like it.

Know-it-all: I'm glad you like it. I hope I can update quickly.

Oceanspike: I'm pretty sure anyone could write better than I can. . I'm thrilled you like it so much!

Ti-Ti: I think everyone is beginning to like Lathander.

Lizai: I updated. I'll try to get going faster for the next chapter. Yea Kel and neal do need to get a clue don't they.

CrazyLittleKiwiFruit: I'm happy that you like it!

Ossini: It's ok...I think I may have to.....that can't be good.

MistyFox14: Thank you Thank you Thank you

Alianne of Conte: All in good time!

CTHKSI: Thank you

VanillaChocolate: Thank you!

Soccerchick08: Thanks. I'm glad I can make up characters as hatable as Tya and as likable as Lathander

Kore Yan: I was thinking about that. If I can't fit enough of their history in the fic I'm going to write a prequel about them...I think. I'm glad you like it!

BloodSoakedTiger: I think that's what stalkers do....but I'm not sure i don't have much experience in that area. I'm glad you liked it.

Chicken Puffs: I'm sorry I couldn't update as fast. My muse tried to abandon me and when I caught her she inspired me for the wrong story! About the rest of it all I'm going to say is..........

Wake-Robin: I'm glad you think so! I hope you'll like the rest of the story.

Wow!!! Thank you everyone! I never thought I could write anything people would like so much.


	12. Complications

Disclaimer: Yea yea yea You all know what I own and what I don't

Sorry it took so long. Anyway here is the answer to the much dispised cliff hanger. Anyway. I'm absolutly thrilled so many people like Lathander. He's in this chapter! Yes my lovely reviews he is indeed back.

Chapter eleven-- Complications

_"No." the boy cried but the tears evaporated as they left his eyes. "I was supposed to help."_

_"There's too much power you can't control for you to do any good." the man said._

"There's been an attack."

"What?" Kel froze. The glaive fell from her suddenly numb fingers.

"I'm so sorry." Neal whispered wrapping his arms around her. He hugged Kel tightly.

'I can't think when he's this close. It doesn't seem real. They can't be...' Kel hugged him awkwardly.

'She's.....warm.' Neal thought. 'She smells...clean.' He shook his head slightly. 'I can't be thinking about such things now.'

"Oh Mithros." Kel breathed. "I have to tell Tya."

"I'll tell her." Neal whispered into her hair.

'OK I really can't think.' Kel stepped back from him. "N-No no. I need to tell her. She deserves that much."

Neal nodded and handed her a sword. "You might want that."

Kel nodded in return and walked away from him. "Oh Goddess how am I going to tell her?" she whispered and found herself standing at Tya's door. Kel raised her hand and knocked.

Tya opened the door , just enough for her to slide out. "Kel?"

"Tya. I-I need to talk to you." Kel began. "We should go inside you might need to sit."

Tya's eyes widened. "What is it Kel?"

"Tya, There was an accident." Kel began. The tears were finally coming.

"Kel what happened?" Tya asked fear evident in her voice and stance. She stood hands clasped together.

"The band was attacked."

"Kalerik?" Tya asked eyes wide. "Is he?"

Kel handed her the broken charred sword. "Tya."

Tya took it in shaking hands. She leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor. "He...He's gone."

Tears slid silently down Kel's face. She crouched down in front of her friend. "Tya I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Kal." Tya hugged Kel. "I loved him Kel. I really loved him." she whispered sobs racking her thin frame.

"I know." Kel whispered.

After Kel got Tya settled enough to go in her rooms she headed to the mess to get some breakfast for her. She walked in and Cleon approached her.

"I heard what happened is Tya all right?" he asked running a hand through his red curls.

"I think she'll be OK." Kel replied. She got a plate of food and headed back to the door.

"Aren't you eating with us?" Cleon asked.

Kel shook her head. "No I'm going to take some breakfast to Tya."

"Why don't you come eat with us after you take her the food." Cleon suggested.

Kel shrugged. "Maybe. I have to get this to Tya." with that she walked out. Kel carried the plate of food to Tya's room and knocked.

"Kel?"

"Yes."

"Come in." Tya's voice said.

Kel entered to find Tya sitting in a chair Kal's sword still in her lap. "Tya." Kel said quietly. "I brought you food."

Tya looked over at the plate and nodded. "OK." Her eyes were red and puffy her skin splotchy.

"Come on Tya you have to eat." Kel said. "You do realize the Wildcat will never let you out of training for more than a say if that." Tya nodded. "You need to eat to get strength."

Tya nodded and began to eat. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I ate this morning." Kel lied. "You'll be OK a few hours?"

Tya nodded. "I'm not a small child Kel." she said with a sarcastic smile.

"OK. I'll get you for midday." Kel said and walked out. She went into her rooms and laid back thinking.

_"I have to leave for a few days I hope you'll await my return." _Lathander had told her.

The thoughts rang through her head as a realization came to her and pieces began to fall into place.

Kal's sword was charred.

Lathander isn't near the palace.

She thought back trying to remember what exactly Neal had told her.

_"There was an attack.."_

_"What?"_

_"The own saw a fire a big one a day or two walk from the city. Well uh.."_

_"What is it Neal?"_

_"Your Shang band... well we think they were attacked. They couldn't find any bodies just charred remains. They had things to positively identify them as Kalerik's. Sorry Kel but your band is dead."_

Charred things, no bodies. Lathander wasn't here. "Oh Mithros." she breathed. "Lathander he couldn't have.."

'Yes he could have. Do you need to look at your wrist to remember that?'

'He wouldn't....'

'He burned you after claiming he loved you.'

"Damn it!" Kel cried out.

"Kel?" Neal opened her door and saw her lying on her bed looking frustrated. As soon as she noticed him the emotion drained form her face.

"Neal?"

"Kel are you OK?" Neal asked walking into her room. He closed the door and pulled a chair over to her bed.

"Tya's in her room if you'd like to see her." Kel said sitting up.

"I know she is I saw her already." Neal replied. "I asked if you were OK?"

"Me." Kel said. "Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Neal asked. Kel nodded. "How's your wrist?"

Kel looked at her arm. "It's burned." she replied dryly.

Neal sighed. "Is it better?"

"A little."

"Good."

"OK. Is that all you came for I need to get to the library." Kel asked pushing herself off the bed.

"No actually." Neal began and Kel say back down with a sigh. "First of all you weren't at breakfast. Cleon said you didn't eat."

"I ate earlier." Kel lied again.

"No you didn't" Neal said. "You're forgetting either I or Tya was with you all morning." Kel sighed. He was right. "Also. I found this in one of the lesser libraries." he held out a beaten leather bound book.

Kel took it. Embossed in gold writing were the words. 'The tales of the Shang.'. She opened it gently. "Is it in here?"

"I wouldn't have brought it to you if it wasn't." Neal retorted.

Kel looked in the index for the story and found it. She scanned the first page before opening her mouth. "The other version."

Neal nodded. "I looked for it last night. It says that the fire was a gift from Mithros."

Kel groaned. "A gift from Mithros." she repeated. "And how exactly are we supposed to stop that?"

"Well according to the both the fire was too much for the boy to handle." Neal said and Kel nodded. "It consumes him in the end."

"Yes but he comes back. It's like a phoenix." Kel cut in. "Fire can't hurt him as long as he has it." she thought a second. "Wait I'm supposed to assume Lathander some how got a gift from Mithros. The boy got it directly from the god in the tale."

Neal froze. "I hadn't thought of either of those."

Kel sighed. "So we have found the other version just haven't gotten anywhere with it."

Neal raked his fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kel said suddenly.

"What?" Neal looked up startled.

"Why were you the one who told me?" Kel asked. "About Kal and the other I mean."

"Well the King asked Alanna to tell you. He figured if a woman told you it would be better." Neal began. "Alanna said she knew we'd been spending time together." he continued leaving out the fact that Alanna had hinted at them spending some time together sexually. "She asked if I would tell you. She sort of shoved me out the door and locked me out."

Kel nodded. "Why did you tell me before Tya?"

Neal froze. "I-I don't know."

"One more question." Kel said.

Neal looked up at her. "What is this? I already took both the little and the big examinations you know."

Kel sighed. "Do you know if there was still fire burning when they found everything?"

Neal shook his head. "I don't think so." he paused and raised one winged brow. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Kel replied distractedly. Of course Lathander wouldn't be so careless. If it was Lathander that it.

"I need to get back to Alanna. I think she'll have let me back in by now." Neal said getting up. "I'll see you at midday?"

Kel nodded. "Yea probably."

"You have to eat sometime." Neal said and left.

Kel laid back on the bed and sighed. It couldn't have been Lathander. He wouldn't do that. Not when he knows what it's like to lose someone. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Neal knocked on Kel's door. "Kel?" When no one answered he knocked louder. "Kel it's midday!" he called through the door. "I've looked all over for you so I know you're in here." He knocked a little harder and the door opened. The shutters were closed, the room was dark.

"Shhh." a smooth voice said in the dark. "She's sleeping. Don't wake her up."

Neal gritted his teeth. When his eyes adjusted he could see Lathander sitting next to Kel's bed in the chair he'd pulled over. "What did you do to her?"

Lathander sighed. "Nothing. I came to see her. She was sleeping. She's beautiful." Lathander reached a hand out and stroked her cheek gently.

Neal hissed. "Don't touch her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her." Lathander whispered gazing at a sleeping Kel.

"It's to late for that." Neal growled.

"Why do you care?" Lathander asked his green gaze snapped to meet Neal's own. "You have Tya."

"I- I" Neal began. "Kel is my friend." he finally got out.

"So you're this protective with all your friends?" Lathander said carefully whispering.

Neal's eyes narrowed. "If you care for her as much as you think, if you love her so much how could you burn her?"

"It was an accident." Lathander replied. "I didn't mean to." his gaze dropped down to sleeping Kel.

Neal noticed that his gaze softened. "I'm assuming you heard?"

Lathander nodded gaze not leaving Kel. "Yes."

"Were you there?"

"No."

Neal felt oddly inclined to believe him. "How could you fall in love with her if you hated her so much?"

"What?"

"Your brother." Neal said softly.

Lathander finally looked up. "Tya told you." Neal nodded. "I doubt she told you all of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Her version is radically different than any other you'll hear except maybe Kel's. She doesn't know as much as she'd like to." Lathander whispered.

"How did you fall in love with her?"

Lathander shrugged. "I just did."

Neal nodded and they stood in silence until a voice snapped them both out of it.

"As much as I love hearing you two talk and take trips down memory lane, and speak of Lathander's undying love, would you please continue outside I'm very tired and would like to sleep."

Both men looked over at the bed. Kel was lying her eyes partially open staring at them.

"You're up?" Neal said.

"Once again wonderful observational skills you have." Kel noted dryly. She pushed herself up. "Lathander why are you in my room?"

"You weren't waiting for me when I came back." he grinned.

Kel groaned. "Mithros would it kill you to let me sleep?" she muttered. "OK so it's midday. Let's gather Tya and go eat." She stood up and motioned both of them out of her room. She walked out and locked the door after them.

"I think I shall leave you here." Lathander said. "I'm not hungry and have things to do."

Kel knocked on Tya's door. "Tya! It's midday!" she called through it.

The door opened and Tya blinked. Her eyes were still red. "OK." she froze. She flipped her hair back. "You look like the dark god took you and brought you back." Tya muttered. Kel glared at her.

"Speak for yourself." Kel shot back. Tya sighed and wrapped an arm around Neal's waist and starting leaning against him. Kel turned and led them toward the mess. She got in line and grabbed her tray.

"Do we have to deal with the Wildcat today?" Tya asked finally untangling herself from Neal.

"As far as I know." Kel replied walking toward the table and sitting down in an empty seat next to Faleron. Neal and Tya sat beside her. Neal between the two.

"Great." Tya said sarcastically.

"Are we practicing tonight?" Owen asked Kel and was elbowed by Merric. He yelped and glared at the older boy.

Kel smiled ruefully. "Sure."

"Really?" Faleron asked startled. "We didn't think you'd want to."

Kel shrugged. "It'll help me keep my mind off things." Neal frowned at Kel.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "I mean we'd understand."

Kel looked at him with a slight smile. "Yes. It'll be fine." Neal nodded slightly eye's not leaving her. 'She still looks tired.' he thought. 'She needs rest.'

Cleon took a seat across from them. He glanced at Neal and Kel and cleared his throat. "Hello."

Kel looked at him. "Hello."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." she replied simply.

"That's good." he replied. He turned to Tya. "How are you?"

"OK." Tya replied quietly eyes not leaving her plate. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"I'm done." Kel said suddenly. "I'm going to head to the practice courts and warm up."

"I'll go with you." Tya said standing up.

Kel nodded and stood up. "See you guys later." After a jumbled mix of good-byes her and Tya walked out. They walked in silence a few minutes before Tya spoke.

"It doesn't seem real." Tya said quietly as they walked down the corridor.

"I know." Kel replied.

"I sat all afternoon waiting for him to come in and tell me about one of the stupid things someone did." she continued. Tears slid down her face. "Kel. I...we.."

"Were together." Kel finished for her.

"You know?" Tya asked with a strangled gasp.

"Yea." Kel replied. "I found out at the ball." she hadn't looked over at her friend.

"Oh." Tya said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not telling you." Tya whispered. "I just loved him so much. I didn't want it to get spread around and have it ruined."

Kel shrugged. "It's your business." 'I just wish you wouldn't lead Neal on that way.' she added silently. "What about Neal?"

"He's nice. Sweet really." Tya continued. "He's not that interested really."

Kel nodded but decided not to press the issue any further. They reached the courts and Tya sat down on the fence while Kel stretched.

"You're early." the Wildcat approached them. They nodded in response. "We can get started early."

"That had to be the most she's worked us since we got here." Tya whined as they headed back to their rooms.

"I thought she went surprisingly easy on us." Kel replied rubbing her bandaged wrist.

"Easy?" Tya asked incredulously. "I hurt all over."

"You let yourself get hit too many times." Kel replied. "You were distracted. It's understandable."

"Yea." Tya muttered. She opened her door. "See you at dinner."

"Yea." Kel replied and went in her room. She walked in and grabbed her bow before heading back out. Tya was opening her door.

"A bow?" she asked.

"I'm going to go practice shooting." Kel replied simply. "I need it."

"We just got out of practice!" Tya cried. "You're going to kill yourself!"

Kel sighed. "I just need something to do." she replied. "I need to practice shooting." Tya shook her head at her companion. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Tya replied. "I need to think."

Kel nodded. "See you later."

"Bye." Tya muttered.

Kel stood facing a target and let one of the arrows fly. She shot them all and went to collect them. After shooting them a couple of times she sat back against a nearby fence and put her head on her knees.

This was all too much to take. Kal and everyone dead. The idea that Lathander killed them. Tya finally admitting she was in love with Kal.

"Still training yourself to death instead of dealing with your problems?" Lathander asked from behind her.

Kel groaned and lifted her head. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Someone has to stop you from killing yourself." came his reply.

"I'm sure you volunteered." Kel replied sarcastically. She stood and turned around to face him. He stood looking at her.

"Kel I know how you feel." he whispered. "They were my family." he vaulted himself over the fence.

"Lathander where'd you get the fire?" Kel asked really not wanting to talk about anything emotion related with him. "I read the other version."

Lathander sighed. "You don't think I got it like the boy did?"

Kel shook her head. "Not in a literal sense. No."

Lathander's green eyes met her hazel ones. "You're right." he replied. "Not in a literal sense."

"Than how?"

"I can't tell you."

Kel glared up at him. "I have to head in for dinner." She picked her bow and quiver up off the ground. "Goodnight Lathander."

Lathander grinned at her and hugged her from behind. Kel dropped the weapons. "Goodnight love." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Kel stepped from his grip once again and turned to face him. "Lathander." she whispered. He smiled and walked away. Kel growled and sat down right where she was. This is not supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be as fickle as a court lady. She was supposed to hate Lathander.

She stood up from the ground muttering. Gathering the fallen weapons she headed back to the palace. After dropping the weapons off Kel headed to the mess. Getting her food she sat down ignoring the odd looks she was getting.

"Kel?" Tya asked across from her.

"What?" Kel looked up at Tya irritably.

"Why are so dirty?" Tya asked.

"I tripped going to collect my arrows." Kel lied. She wasn't about to explain everything to their entire table.

"You have a dirt hand print on your arm." Tya added.

Kel looked at her shirt. It wasn't a dirt hand print it was slightly burned. 'Curse him.' she thought. "I did it when I pulled myself up."

Tya nodded and looked down at her food. She knew Kel was lying and kept glancing up at her.

Kel ate in silence and finshed before everyone else as always. "I'll see you guys when you're done." she got up and walked away. She looked at the sleeve of her shirt. He'd just barely burned it. It was a light brown print. When she reached her room she changed her shirt and gathered her things.

When the boys arrived she was leaning against the wall boredly.

"Hey." Neal greeted.

"Hello." Kel replied. She handed Neal the glaive and told him to start with the first pattern dance and went to help the others.

"You're doing well." she was watching him when he'd finished.

"Thank you." Neal replied quietly.

Kel nodded. "Just watch you hands. You keep shifting them." She moved his hands to where they should be. "They should be here but you move them down. Don't do that or the blade will get too top heavy and you'll drop it."

"OK." Neal replied. "Lathander burned your shirt." he added quietly.

"What?"

"The hand print." Neal responded. "It wasn't dirt it was a burn. Did he hurt you?"

"No." Kel replied. "He grabbed my arm when I was practicing to get my attention."

"You're lying." Neal replied. He looked down at her gently.

'Damn him.' Kel thought bitterly.

"If you trust me why aren't you telling me the truth?" he asked quietly. He caught her gaze and held it.

"I told you the truth." Kel replied looking into his eyes. She couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to.

"I don't believe you." Neal whispered. He reached down and grabed her hand. "Please Kel. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Kel responded quietly. She pulled her hand from his. "Try that dance again and don't shift your hands." she walked away from him to work with the others.

Neal sighed and watched her. She was holding three stars between her fingers. She flicked her wrist and they landed in a straight line in the floor a few feet away. He shook his head and tried the dance.

As they were walking out Neal stopped Kel.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I don't want anything to happen to you...to anyone."

"I know." Kel replied and then smiled. "You're just over protective of all your friends. Goodnight."

"Yea." Neal muttered. He watched her turn the corner. "All my friends."

::Gasp:: I killed them! I hope everyone liked this installment of Shang Fire. Sorry it sort of stops being intresting after the first page.

A little more K/L and a bit more K/N.

Thank you:

Vanilla Chocolate: Mwhahaha I am still smartie goddess and Syaoran is my smartie god! Ahem. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the Kealness in there. I'll have you know I'm working on the Keal message board and it's almost finished.

Wake-Robin: I hope I answered you questions...

Chicken Puffs: cowers and hands Lathander doll for you? Don't hurt me

Mango Sam: Glad you liked it!

Lizai: Well heres another one

Alianne of conte: There was indeed some Lathander in there. I hope you liked this chapter and that you survive school

Ti-Ti: Thank you and uh...wait?

Parcheezie: Thank you! You are much too nice.

pasSioN-FrUiT: I think everyone loves Lathander and hates Tya.

Imogenhm: I updated Cliffie no more!

Chisakami Saiyuki: I suppose you'll have to wait and see. I don't want to be mean but I don't want to ruin anything

Living people: Thrilled you think so.

Ossini: I think you'll have to fight ALOT of people for him.

CrazylittleKiwifruit: Well update! I'll try to keep doing it at a steady pace but unfortuneatly school in three days. I hope you like this chapter.

Psycho Lioness13: I'm sorry. I updated though.....I hope you liked it.

Shannon of Tameron: I'm glad you did! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.


	13. Gone

Disclaimer: I own..OK you get it right? I am not the all powerful goddess Tamora Pierce.

Ok this chapter is for Physco Lioness13 because there's someone in here for her.

I'm sorry dear reviewers. I know I suck. School started and the office screwed up my scheduel and I had to get that sorted out and everything it's been crazy. You like Kel/Neal???? Look at my profile .

Chapter twelve -- Gone

_"How could I have?" the whispered staring at the body lying in the road. "I would never have.." the air around him rippled with heat. He'd killed her..._

Kel swung the glaive in a twist and stopped, panting. She was tired. More tired than she should be. After swinging the glaive in a few more patterns she leaned herself against the wall.

"Neal." Tya addressed quietly. The man in front of her turned around looking at her curiously. "I'm worried."

"About what?" Neal asked quietly. 'He was too.'

"Kel." Tya said resting her head on his shoulder. "She's working herself to death."

"I was afraid she was but she'd never admit it." Neal replied. "Where is she now?"

"The training courts." Tya replied bluntly.

"Maybe we could go talk to her." Neal suggested.

Tya sighed. "Not that it'll do much but let's try."

Neal nodded and the walked toward the courts. They stood in the doorway and watched Kel swing the glaive.

"She's going slow." Neal muttered.

"She's tiring out." Tya whispered. "She's exhausted." They watched until she stopped. Kel started to sway standing.

"Uh oh." Neal whispered her ran forward and just barely caught her right before she hit the ground. He lifted her up off the ground. "Gods Kel."

"What's this?" Lathander's voice rang through the air. He was glancing between Tya and Neal before he saw Kel. "What happened." He appeared at Neal's side. "Here let me take her."

"I got her." Neal hissed. "I'm going to get her to my father." He walked toward the door leaving Lathander to glare at him in the middle of the court.

When he was gone Tya walked over to Lathander.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"She's working herself too hard." Tya replied. "We all knew she was going to."

"You counted on it didn't you?" Lathander turned to her green eyes glowing with anger.

"Of course not!" Tya growled as Lathander grabbed her arm roughly.

"Look at me and tell me you didn't at least hope for this to happen!" her demanded. .

Tya looked up at Lathander defiantly. "I didn't want her hurt." she hissed and turned around heading for the door.

"That's not what I asked." Lathander called after her. He growled under his breath. Tya had planned this somehow. He knew it. He picked Kel's fallen glaive up from the ground. Lathander shook his head and headed toward the infirmary.

Neal carried Kel to the infirmary. His father looked up when he entered.

"Neal?"

"She collapsed"Neal gasped setting Kel on one of the beds before falling into a nearby chair. He glanced up at his father who was scanning Kel with his gift.

His father stepped away from Kel shaking his head. "She needs to rest and to eat." Neal nodded. "Her body's too tired." he added.

Neal pushed himself up from the chair. "I have to go talk to Alanna I'll be back." he muttered.

"Neal." his father said before he'd walked out. Neal turned around to look at his father. "You're going to watch over her." he said bluntly.

Neal nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

Neal froze. Why did he feel the need to watch her. "She's a friend." he replied finally.

"You didn't watch over Cleon when he was here last time." Baird replied with a smile.

Neal stared at his father not sure how to respond to him before his father walked out of the room into an office. Neal walked out of the infirmary. He approached his rooms when the door opened and a frazzled looking Alanna was standing there.

"Where were you?" she snapped.

"There was an inc-" he began but Alanna cut him off.

"We're leaving for the border." she snapped. "You need to pack!"

Neal stared at her dumbfounded. "Leaving?" he repeated. He couldn't leave now!

"Yes." Alanna snapped tartly. "Leaving."

"We I can't!" Neal cried suddenly, surprising Alanna.

"Why not squire?" she snapped losing her patience quickly.

"I-I just can't I have to watch Kel." he added before he could stop himself. Oh Mithros now he'd have to explain.

"Why does Keladry need watching?" Alanna asked putting her hands on her hips glaring up at the boy.

"She's overworking herself she collapsed this morning. I had to take her to the infirmary." Neal replied.

"There are a thousand other people who can watch her." Alanna said trying to calm herself. "We have to go. Now pack!"

Neal nodded. "I'll go tell father." he muttered and walked off down the hall. 'How could he leave now?' He entered the infirmary. "Father I have to go." he muttered standing next to Kel's bed. He reached his hand down but stopped himself right before he touched her.

"Go?" his father asked walking in. He saw his son's hand snap away from Kel's head. "Where?"

"The border." Neal replied. "I guess it was stupid of me to think the King would keep his champion here for long."

"I'll watch her." Baird said quietly. Neal nodded.

"I have to go pack." Neal replied. "Goodbye." He hugged his father once before walking out.

As he rounded a corner he ran right into Lathander. Neal glared at him. "You had better not hurt her!" he hissed.

"Tya?" Lathander asked with a slight smirk. "Of course not why would I hurt Tya?"

"Kel." Neal hissed.

Lathander leaned against the wall a few feet from Neal with his usual grin. "If I were you I'd be more worried about the woman you're courting. Are you courting Kel now too?" he asked.

Neal gritted his teeth. "Don't hurt either of them!" he snapped.

"I won't." Lathander replied sounding sincere. "You have my word." he added and stepped back from the wall, and walking past Neal to the infirmary.

Neal scowled to himself and went to pack before Alanna found him and dragged him back.

Lathander entered the infirmary silently. He stood beside Kel's bed. "I'm sorry." he whispered quietly. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise." He reached out and touched the hair the fanned out around her head.

"I need to check my patient." Baird walked up behind Lathander. "You can come back and see her later."

Lathander glared at the tall man. He could feel the heat rising under his skin. He sighed. "OK." Lathander stalked from the room. He headed down the hall cursing himself. He was letting this magic get away from him.

"Lathander!" Tya's unmistakable screech sounded down the hall.

Lathander cursed the gods for allowing Tya to be created and turned around. "Yes Tya?" he asked with exasperation.

"Is Kel OK?" Tya asked with a smile flicking long black hair over her shoulder.

"I think so." he replied coldly. His green gaze was glowing with anger as his eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Don't give me that!" Tya growled. "I'm stuck in this just like you!"

"You wouldn't leave if you got the chance and you know it!" Lathander snapped angrily. Tya stepped back at the air around him heated up. "You would never leave him. You're too in love with him." He turn to walk away.

"Like you're to in love with Kel." Tya hissed at his back. She smiled when he froze and went rigid. "You know she doesn't love you. Not like she used to."

Lathander clenched his hands. 'Damn her!' He felt the burn spreading to his hands. He shook his head and walked away.

Kel blinked and groaned as she shifted. She hurt all over. Sitting up she groaned again when she realized where she was.

"You're up." She turned toward the voice and found Duke Baird standing not far from her. "You had a few visitors while you were out."

"How long?" Kel asked pushing herself up.

"Just under a day." the Duke replied. "I just came in for the day." Kel groaned and he smiled.

"How'd I get here?" Kel asked suddenly. She remembered training and then....nothing.

"Neal saw you collapse and he brought you here." he replied. "About that," he began. "You need to cut back on your training and eat more. Your body is tired."

"Where is Neal?"

"The Lioness and Neal had to go to the border." Neal's father replied quietly.

Kel stared at him. 'left?'. Kel nodded numbly. She wasn't sure why but it didn't feel right if he wasn't here. She went to swing her feet over the bed biting back a moan from pure soreness.

"You need to stay in bed!" Baird exclaimed.

"Can I stay in bed in my room?" Kel asked with a sigh.

"No." he replied pushing her back into the bed. "If Neal were here he'd make you stay too." he added.

Kel nodded and laid back a moment before sitting right back up. "I missed training with the Wildcat!"

"She gave you a couple days rest now lie down!" Baird cried. Kel thought about what her mother would say to her now and lied back down.

"Are you causing problems?" Lathander asked with a grin from the doorway. He walked in and Neal's father walked out muttering about other patients. "Are you OK?"

"Yes." Kel replied not looking at him. "I'm fine."

"You need to rest." Lathander said quietly. "You were working your self to death. It only got worse when you found out about Kal."

"Is Tya OK?" Kel asked ignoring his comment.

Lathander stiffened. "Yes, she's fine." he replied through gritted teeth.

"Good."

"Kel you know I would never hurt you on purpose." Lathander whispered to her.

Kel didn't move. 'He wouldn't would he? But Tya I never did let him explain. He left after that.'

"I wouldn't" Lathander persisted.

"I know." Kel replied quietly.

"Then why don't you trust me?" he asked.

Kel blinked. 'Not again'

_"Kel trust me, please." he whispered. His fingers slid up to her cheek. .....Neal_

"Kel are you alright?" Lathander asked worriedly. He smoothed her brown hair back.

"Yea sorry." Kel replied. She shook her head. Kel looked up into his green eyes. 'Emeralds...Neal'

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she replied.

"OK." Lathander nodded. "I have something to do." he said quietly. "I'll come back and see you." Kel nodded. "Bye."

Kel watched him walk out. She sighed. "Stupid." she muttered cursing herself. Lathander was so,...something. Sighing again she laid back and closed her eyes.

Kel was startled awake in the night by the sound of something falling through the infirmary window. She looked around, hazel eyes wide. She realized she had no weapon to defend herself, before she scolded herself she didn't need a weapon!

Kel climbed from the bed and stood on slightly wobbling legs. She waddled to the window. Laying on the floor was a boy not much older then her it seemed. She looked at the blood and dirt matted blond hair. Squinting in the dark she gasped and realized who it was.

"Lysan!" she cried in a hushed whisper. She tried to pull him up but was too exhausted to lift him. She had him sitting when he opened his eyes.

"Kel?" he asked quietly. His eyes were paler then normal. They kept sliding closed.

"Lysan?" Kel whispered. "I thought you were all...Oh Mithros!" she whispered noticing the shoulder wound bleeding heavily. "I'll be right back!"

Kel pulled herself up and headed to the office as fast as she could. "Duke Baird?" she called.

The man stood up. "Keladry you're supposed to be in-"

Kel cut him off. "Please help. Lysan...he's"

"Where?" Baird asked suddenly.

"He came in through a window." Kel replied. The Duke rushed past her. Kel followed him. He'd reached Lysan before her. "Is he OK?"

"He's lost a lot of blood." Baird murmured. "I might be able to help him." Before Kel knew it healers had Lysan on a healer's bed and were working on him.

After a while of Kel standing there she was led back to her previous bed. "Sleep a while." the healer told her. She nodded and drifted off into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

Shortly after dawn Kel woke to whispers by her bed. Cursing whoever it was for not letting her sleep longer she opened her eyes. Lathander sat on a chair by her bed looking less then thrilled as Tya, who stood next to him was going on about something.

"Kel!" Tya cried when she noticed Kel awake.

"Shh." Lathander snapped.

"Is is true?" Tya went on ignoring Lathander. "Is Lysan here?"

"Lysan." Kel gasped. "I wonder if he's OK."

"He's fine." Baird said walking in. "For now. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kel said shaking her head. "So he's OK?"

"Yes." Baird replied. "He's sleeping and should be fine. He's very weak."

"Can we see him?" Lathander asked quietly.

"When he wakes up." Baird replied. He closed his eyes and Kel a wave of coldness go over her. She knew he was examining her. "Looks like you're better but please don't train until at the earliest tomorrow and only once a day."

Kel nodded. "Yes Sir." He walked out.

"Kel, I'll go get you clothes!" Tya said grinning and heading for the door.

"Please get me MY clothes." Kel flinched remembering last time Tya brought her clothes.

Lathander grinned. "Remembering last time?"

Kel nodded. Last time Kel had needed new clothes Tya had brought her, Tya's own clothes. They weren't every day wear kind of clothes either. "Yea."

Lathander smiled slightly but it faded quickly. "So Lysan's alive."

"He looked really bad." Kel replied. "Maybe he escaped the attack."

"Maybe he left them." Lathander replied bitterness seeping into his voice. He'd never liked Lysan very much. He tolerated him but didn't like him.

"Lysan wouldn't leave them." Kel replied defensively. "Even Kalerik always said he'd be the one to die in battle. He always rushed into things."

"I guess." Lathander replied quietly.

Kel sighed and sat back. They sat in an awkward silence until Tya came running in.

"Clothes!" she said triumphantly holding up a set of Kel's own clothes.

"Thank you." Kel replied. 'How could Tya be so damned happy right now?' She disappeared into the privy chamber to get dressed in the clean garments.

"Tya." Lathander hissed quietly. "Could you please at least try to contain your glee?"

"I get to see him!" Tya whispered.

"I know! But you can't go around acting like this."

"I know that!" Tya replied tartly.

"Then act like it!" he added. "Remember we just found Lysan! If he's here already things aren't going as planned!"

They hushed when Kel walked out.

"What's going on?" Kel asked suspiciously. She'd heard the whispering.

"Nothing." Lathander replied annoyed.

"I said maybe if Lysan was alive that Kal would be too. Lathander told me he didn't think they were and that I shouldn't get my hopes up." Tya replied swiftly.

Kel's eyes flashed to Lathander who was sitting decidedly silent in the chair by the bed. He looked up at her expressionlessly. Tya was lying.

"Kel Lysan wants to talk to you." Duke Baird said popping his head from Lysan's room.

Kel nodded and walked in.

Lysan sat half up in a bed looking pale and tired. "Hi." he grinned.

"Hey." Kel smiled and took a seat near him. "You don't look so good."

"I could still take you." Lysan replied with a slight grin before it faded. "I have to talk to you."

Kel frowned at his sudden seriousness. She leaned forward in the chair a little. "What is it?"

"They're not dead." Lysan said quietly. "Kal and the band. They're not dead. It was faked."

You know you hate me. I'll update when I can I promise!!! I know this one was short but I thought I owed it to you to try to get it up after so long without an update.

Thank you:

Jumping-Jo: I hope you liked this chapter as well

Mango Sam: Killing people is hard.....I think....I'm really sorry it took so long!

Chisakami Saiyuki: All in good time. I'm glad you like it

PsychoLioness13: This chapter is for you because I brought Lysan back for you. I really hope you liked it.

Wake-Robin: I'm actually thinking about doing a prequel when this is finished and do Lathander's story.

Oceanspike: Ok honestly I'm really torn. I don't know who it's going to be..........

Chicken Puffs: It's OK to obsess over Lathander. I know Tya is annoying but sort of important I suppose.

Alianne of Conte: Here's another update for you I hope you liked it

Da Vinci-san: Bet you thought I stopped updating. I'm thrilled you like it. I hope you continue to like it.

soccerchick08: Ok so I'm a little late on the updating thing but the beginning of the school year is crazy!

CrazylittleKiwifruit: Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this one.

Ossini: Whoa....sorry....so you like Lathander?

Living People: But did I really kill them? Mwhahahahaha

Shannon of Tameron: Ah foreshadowing such a lovely tool....sadly I suck at using it inconspicuously

TehFlamingKetchup: Um thank you Ian and Angel. I updated!

Parcheezie: I had thought about putting that in this chapter and then I didn't because well I dunno I suck.

boo!: Yea the first chapters do suck! Thank you for your oh so lovely review. It's even better how apparently you didn't feel the need to read the last half of the story. Great job.

Thank you everyone! I 'm really sorry it took so long! I will try and really try to update. bows


	14. Revealed

Disclaimer: You all get it right? I don't own well anything with the exceptions of....yea yea you know..The characters you hadn't heard of until you read this.

I wrote! This chapter is for Angel who kept pressuring me to write. Even though this isn't the right fic she wanted me to work on. Wow over 200 gasp Thank you!

Chapter Thirteen--- Revealed

The boy lay on the ground whimpering when an old woman approached.

"Boy what's wrong?" she asked reaching a hand out to him.

He jumped back. "D-Don't touch me!"

"I won't hurt you." she replied.

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"Faked?" Kel repeated. "How is that possible. They found nothing left." she froze. "They found nothing...Oh Mithros."

Lysan nodded. "Charred remains. No bones. Kal had everyone burn their packs and saddles. They set the horses free."

Kel shook her head. "The whole band?"

"Everyone."

"Lathander?" Kel asked running finger over the faint scar on her wrist. All that was finally left of the handprint.

"Yes." Lysan nodded.

"Why are you telling me?" Kel asked shaking her head to clear it. "If it was the entire band why are here telling me?"

"I tried to talk them out of it and they well..." he gestured to himself.

"The band did this to you?" Kel asked astonished.

Lysan was bruised and battered. Blood still matted his blond hair. Duke Baird had done wonders but he still looked horrible.

"Why?" Kel asked. "What are they planning?" Lysan looked around nervously. "What is it? Do you have a silencing spell?"

Lysan smiled bitterly. "You don't put silencing spells on dead men." he replied. "Kal's leading an attack on the city and the castle."

"What?" Kel cried. "Why?"

"Shh." Lysan hissed putting a finger to his lips. "Not now. Not with them sitting outside."

"When?"

"Later tonight. They shouldn't be here by then." Lysan said thinking.

Kel nodded. "OK."

"See you later." Lysan smiled.

"Bye." Kel replied and smiled slightly before walking out.

Lathander was still sitting in the chair but Tya was by the doorway.

"What did he want?" Tya asked suspiciously.

"He wanted to talk to me." Kel replied. "He told me about the attack and asked how I ended up here."

"Did he laugh when you told him you over trained yourself?" Lathander asked turning around in the chair.

"He smirked." Kel lied. She headed towards Baird's office. "I need to talk to him about leaving. I'll be back."

Lathander shot a glance at Tya and turned around his back to her.

"You think she knows?"

"Lysan wouldn't say anything." Lathander began. "He's a coward. He'd be too afraid of what Kal would do." Tya nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Your grace?" Kel called quietly walking in.

The Duke looked up over a piece of parchment he held. "Keladry?"

"Sir. This is an odd request but could you please watch Lysan closely." Kel asked. When the Duke raised an eyebrow she continued. "He's told me something, and I don't think either Tya or Lathander should be allowed in there alone with him."

"Why?"  
Kel sighed. "I'm not sure I should tell you first Sir."

The Duke hesitated but nodded. "I will see to it. Only for a while."

"Thank you Sir." Kel said quietly. "So I'm free to go?" The Duke nodded. "Thank you." She walked back out to the main room where Lathander and Tya stood waiting.

"Let's go for a walk." Tya said looping an arm through Kel's. "If you're up to if of course."

"Of course she is." Lathander replied getting up. "Let's go."

"Nealan." Alanna sighed. "Stop sulking."

"I'm not." Neal muttered and slumped in the saddle.

"Kel will be fine." she replied knowingly.

"She won't be as long as Lathander is there." he growled. "He can't be trusted."

"He's an old friend." Alanna said confusedly. "Why would you worry about him? He seems to hold Kel in high regard."

"He just. Never mind." Neal muttered and turned back toward the road. "We're not there so it doesn't matter."

Alanna sighed. 'men.'

"So you're feeling better?" Lathander asked walking with Kel. Tya was just ahead of them.

"Yes." Kel replied. She was trying really hard to act normal around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "Don't say nothing. I know you much better than that."

"I'm just a little exhausted." Kel lied.

"Do you need to rest?" Lathander asked quickly. Worry flooded his green eyes.

Kel shook her head. "No. Thank you." Lathander nodded.

"So Kel." Tya called from in front of them. She stopped and turned around. "Did you hear Neal left?"

Kel nodded. "His father told me."

"He left without saying goodbye to me." Tya pouted. "I thought he liked me."

"Tya answer a question for me." Kel said fighting back her irritation. She was sick of Tya's game.

"Yes?" Tya asked raising an delicate brow. She leaned on a fence and crossed her arms waiting.

"Why do you pretend to care about Neal if you're so in love with Kal?". Immediately after saying it she felt Lathander stiffen.

Tya raised her eyebrows before examining her nails. "With Kal gone, I need someone to keep me warm."

"You got over Kal fast don't you think?" Kel continued unable to stop the comments now. She clenched her hands into fists.

Tya's eyes narrowed. "No I didn't but I'd prefer not to get caught up in it. I can't dwell on it now."

'Or he's not dead and you know that.' Kel thought bitterly.

"Why?" Tya asked suddenly, snapping Kel back to reality. Her voice was cold and biting. "Are you interested in Neal?"

'Am I?' Kel thought. "Of course not." she responded.

"Really?" Tya hissed. 'You two have been spending an quite a bit of time together. He insisted on carrying you to the infirmary." she continued. "All of that training together. He disappeared at the ball, after you went to your rooms."

"Shut up." Lathander hissed.

Kel froze. She'd forgotten he was there. He was glaring Tya. Heat radiated from him. The grass around his feet scorched and burned. His eyes were glowing in anger.

"Just cut it out Tya!"

"What's the matter Lathander? Realizing she'd rather be with anyone other than you?" Tya snarled.

"I swear to Mithros Tya." Lathander growled stepping toward the girl who stood defiantly in front of him. She'd look almost fearless if he eyes didn't betray her fear.

"Lathander." Kel said quickly trying to calm him. "Please stop." she replied setting a hand on his arm. It burned. She gritted her teeth and kept it there. "Stop."

Lathander's glowing gaze left Tya and dropped to Kel. He noticed her hand and yelped jumping back. "Mithros!" he cried. "Kel don't do that."

The air instantly cooled. Lathander grabbed Kel's hand in his startlingly cool ones. It was burned.

"It's fine." Kel muttered.

"No we're taking you to the infirmary." Lathander snapped.

"She doesn't need to be coddled." Tya snapped from the fence with a meaningful glance at Lathander.

"She should have her hand healed." Lathander hissed. He led Kel away.

Tya stood back against the fence glaring at his back. Lathander can't be trusted. "I warned Kal he'd never turn against her." she muttered.

"Really Lathander I'm fine." Kel said.

"You always say that." Lathander replied. "Please just get your hand healed. I'm sorry I just lost it."

Kel forced a smile. "It's OK."

"Kel, would you go for a ride with me tonight?" he asked looking the scant inches down, into her eyes.

"Sure." Kel replied slowly.

Lathander smiled. "Great! Let's go get your hand healed."

"All finished." Duke Baird announced. "Be careful next time."

"Thank you, your grace." Kel said nodding. She walked toward the door

"Please Keladry. Careful." he added. "I'm having your friend closely watched."

Kel paused. "Sir. I think I owe it to you to tell you why." she began. "I haven't had time to see the king without being conspicuous."

"What is it?" Duke Baird's eyebrow's furrowed.

"I believe the palace will be under attack." Kel said quietly.

"What?"

"Lysan said it was my band that did that to him, and only because he refused to help them. The whole fire was staged. I don't know when they'll be here. Lysan said he'd give me details tonight."

Duke Baird rubbed his temples. "I'll inform the King." he replied quietly. "I also keep Lysan guarded. Is there any inside people involved."

"Tya." Kel said quietly. "Lathander too."

Baird nodded. "They'll be watched." he leaned back. "Go keep your friend busy." he suggested. "I'll inform the king and make sure Tya doesn't come in here."

"Yes your grace" Kel nodded. "Thank you Sir."

"Thank you Keladry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go father!" Kel said kicking her horse into a gallop.

"Kel!" Lathander called after her. "You shouldn't be going that far! You just had a healing. You always get tired." Not only that he was worried she'd run into the band. They wouldn't take lightly to someone finding out they're alive before the appointed time.  
"I'm fine!" Kel called back. "Let's go!" 'Come on.' She headed straight into a group of trees.

'Shit!' Lathander swore as Kel headed toward the forest. Exactly where he didn't want her going. He sped up and started to gain on her. "Come on Kel!" he called. "We should get to dinner soon!"

Kel stopped. "Yea dinner." she thought a moment. "Let's go to the city for dinner!" she suggested.

"Sure." Lathander shrugged. "Will you be OK that far from the castle so soon from the infirmary?"

"Of course." Kel said plastering a smile on her face.

"No Kel." Lathander began. "I mean it. I don't want your 'I'm fine really' and then have you collapse on me."

Kel glared at him. "You make is sound like I do that everyday."

"Pretty close." Lathander shot back. He led her further from the forest and toward the city. "You really need to relax sometime you know."

"How can I relax I have you right next to me." Kel teased.

"Thanks." he replied dryly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He'll betray us." Tya hissed to herself. She paced in her room. "He'll tell Kel. If Lysan hasn't already." she growled to herself.

She sat down at her desk and picked up the charred twisted blade to Kalerik's spare weapon. "I'll have to kill him." she said quietly. "Then not only will I have the power to enchant but also the fire." Her blue eyes darkened as she looked at the weapon and a bitter smile spread across her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh dear has Tya gone mad?

Thank you:

CTHKSI: Don't you hate me for it. Thank you.

CrazylittleKiwifruit: erm. O.o

Jumping-Jo: I know this was a boring chapter but I have to get all of this out of the way before I can get it going again.

MistyFox14: Sorry I couldn't update fast for you either.. bows head sadly

Warrior of Tortall: This should answer your question.

PhsycoLioness13: Yes I thought you'd like that chapter. hands you Lysan doll

Chisakami Saiyuki: Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked this chapter and it answered your question.

Ti-ti: I haven't figured out why I did that either. Well I updated.

Destiny Hunter: Honestly I'm really really torn...but I think it's already headed in a certain direction .

Parcheezie: Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this.

Passion Fruit: Ah yes the plan.......I'm glad you like it

Oceanspike: mahahahaha I know you hate me. I'm glad you like the story and Lathander. Honestly I never thought he'd get such a fan group.

Imogenhm: So I've been told.

Mango Sam: Sorry it took so long. I'm really trying I promise you that. So I hope this chapter was OK I know it was boring but I have to get past all this relevant stuff.

Living People: Yes exactly I can't be killed for if I'm killed they story ends where ever I left it. Hehehehehe. Sorry it took so long.

Alianne of Conte: You and most of the reviewers want it to be k/l its making this writing thing very difficult you know. Not really just makes me a bit torn. I'm glad you liked it I hope you like this one too

Ossini: I never would have guessed you were a Lathander fan really. It must have went right past me.

Chicken Puffs: eh....;;; heh heh. Sorry? I'm not sure if you're right or not.....

Shannon of Tameran: I think some of the other won't to kill me.... I'm glad you liked it though.

Wake-Robin: I'll try. As soon as this is finished I will try very hard for a prequel...honestly I'm sort of interested myself....;

Sorry my faithful reviewers. I do try I promise I really really do try.


	15. Burning

Disclaimer: sigh....nothing....well...you get it

Here you go everyone chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen ---- Burning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about here?" Lathander asked leading Kel toward a restaurant called "The phoenix fire".

Kel shrugged. "Sure." As long as you're away from the palace, she thought and allowed herself to be led into the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't notice the tall red haired woman following them through the city. She followed them in and took a seat at the bar near their table. She listened quietly to their conversation.

"Come on Kel!" Lathander pressed. "One drink won't kill you."

"Cider." Kel told the waiter again with a nod. Lathander groaned and slammed his hands mockingly on the table.

"You're hopeless. How will you ever have fun?"

"So I'm not fun when I'm not drunk?" Kel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Lathander exclaimed grinning evilly as a tankard of ale was set in from of him.

"I'm not going to drink it, Lathander," Kel replied indignantly.

The woman smiled to herself. Opening a small vile and dumped it into a full tankard in front of her. Turning to the waiter walking past her she grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me. Will you give this to that man over there with the black hair?" she asked with a smile.

The man smiled at her flirtatiously. "Of course." He took the tankard from her and walked it over to Lathander and Kel's table.

Lathander looked up at the man who set the tankard on the table. "We didn't order more."

"It's from that red haired woman at the bar," the man replied with a grin and walked away.

Lathander looked at the glass and shrugged before taking a drink of it.

"So what were you doing after you left the band?" Kel asked leaning back in her chair.

"Well," he began. "I did a ton of wandering, of course. After that I don't know. Everything. I worked for a village to help rid them of immortals."

Kel raised an eyebrow. "You worked for a village?"

"Don't give me that look Keladry," Lathander replied. "I was bored and they needed desperate help."

"Lathander my hero," Kel replied sarcastically. It was just like years ago. She'd forgotten why they were here.

"It was interesting to say the least," he said shaking his hair from his face. He looked at the food set in front of him and grinned. "Great I'm starved."

"You're always starved," Kel retorted.

"I am not!" Lathander replied and threw a piece of roll at her.

"Hey!" Kel laughed.

Lathander grinned and downed the rest of his tankard. Kel shook her head and worked into her meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their meal Kel and Lathander were heading back to the castle. They'd spent two hours sitting there talking. So they decided to walk back to the castle, with the horses.

"Kel," Lathander whispered. He was slightly behind Kel. She stopped and turned.

"Hmm?"

He leaned and kissed her gently. She stood frozen 'Oh no not again.'

He stopped and staggered back , gasping.

"Lathander?" Kel asked worriedly. She moved toward him as he dropped onto the cold ground. "What's wrong?"

He gasped again, shaking his head. She set a hand on him arm. He was burning. She looked around for something or someone to help him. She saw an inn not far from where they were. Using all her strength she lifted him up onto his horse's back and rushed them over.

"I need help." she ran in. "Something is wrong with him!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tya shook off the magic and with it the red hair and gray eyes. He'd drank it. All of it. She grinned to herself and walked back to her rooms.

It didn't matter to her that he hadn't said anything to Kel. Lathander was a nuisence. One she was glad to be rid of. They could storm the castle without Lathander. It's not like she really did anything. She simply speeded up a process that would have happened sooner or later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel sat next to the bed. Well she was certainly keeping him away from the castle. He hadn't woken up since he'd collapsed. That was what, three hours ago. She smoothed his hair back and was startled again at how hot his skin was.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that," she muttered.

"Kel get away from me," Lathander whispered.

Kel was started by the comment just as much as by him speaking. "What?"

His green eyes opened. He took in his surroundings and panic filled them. "Get me out of here!" He went to climb out of the bed but Kel caught him. "Please Kel I have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Please trust me!" Lathander cried standing up.

Kel steadied him and nodded hesitantly. "OK." She supported him down the stairs and out the door before he turned to her looking grim.

"Please go," he whispered.

"I'm not going to leaving you alone out here. You're sick," Kel snapped.

"Please," he begged again before doubling over in pain and ripping himself from Kel's grasp. "Stand back."

Kel hesitantly took a few steps back from him.

He smiled slightly. "I do love you, you know." With that he burst into flames.

Kel watched in horror before moving to go toward him. Someone gripped her shoulders.

"You can't do anything," Dom's voice whispered to her.

"He's burning!" Kel cried turning toward him. "He could still be alive."

"Look at him Kel," Dom hissed. "There is no way he is alive."

She knew he was right and made no move to help him. She closed her eyes.

Lathander was silent through the entire thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal slumped down in the chair he was sitting in.

"We need to go back." Alanna stormed into the room.

Neal jumped up. "What! We've only just got here."

"There's a threat of attack on the palace," Alanna replied. "We're going back."

"Who would attack the palace?" Neal asked incredulously.

Alanna turned to him sternly. "The Shang."

"The Shang? All of them?"

"No. Kel's band," she replied quietly.

"Kel's band!" Neal cried. "Why?"

"I don't know," Alanna said irritably. "Just pack, and quick. We leave tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel slumped down on her bed in the palace. He'd burned to death. Why? He knew it was coming. He made sure she got him out of the building full of sleeping people and herself away from him.

She closed her eyes.

A knock sounded on the door. "Kel?"

'Tya,' Kel thought.

"Please Kel," her voice pleaded. "Dom told me what happened. Please just open the door. I know I yelled at him but that doesn't mean I wanted him dead."

Kel opened the door. "Please leave me alone," she said and moved to shut it again.

Tya stopped her. "Kel," she addressed quietly. She went to hug her.

"Go to one of your courtiers Tya," Kel hissed. It had been a long day and she couldn't deal with this now.

Tya looked at Kel stunned. The door closed. There is no way Kel could have known it was her. She'd put too much power into that disguise.

Not to worry the castle would be theirs in a matter of hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Kel?" Lysan asked Baird when he entered.

"She's in her rooms," he replied quietly.

"She was supposed to come talk to me," Lysan said. "It's important."

"She told me," he replied.

Lysan froze. "Did you tell the king?" Baird nodded.

"So why isn't Kel here? I can tell you know."

"Something happened," Baird began. "She went out to eat with Lathander."

"Is she OK?" Lysan asked worriedly.

"She's OK. Lathander burned to death," he responded.

"Lathander?" Lysan whispered. "It couldn't have been. They need him!"

"He did."

"Tya."

"What?"

Lysan shook his head. "It was Tya. It had to have been."

"If they need him why would Tya kill him?"

"Tya doesn't understand how vital Lathander was to their plans." Lysan thought a moment. "That also means that they're closer then I thought. If Tya's power is strong enough to do that , then Kal is closer then expected."

"What do you mean?" Baird furrowed his eyebrows. He'd told the king but they were trying to be discreet about it.

"Lathander's power stood on it's own. Tya's power was connected to Kal. It got stronger if he was closer," Lysan explained pushing himself up from the bed.

"What kind of power does this girl have?"

"She enchants people. She can get any man to do practically anything. If Kal is close enough she can change her appearance to suit her wishes."

"That complicates things," Baird whispered. He gestured a healer over. "Watch him. I need to see the King."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baird hurried to the throne room. As he turned the corner he ran straight into a sentry.

The boy lay panting on the floor a moment before jumping up.

"What's going on?" Baird demanded seeing a few people run by.

"We're missing guards your grace," the boy gasped. "They're here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hides.

Thank yous:

Imogenhm: I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others.

Wake-Robin: Yes Tya is evil isn't she.

Vanilla chocolate /Angel: Sorry no Keal this chapter but soon....hopefully.

Shannon of Tameran: I'm not sure I'll ever dig my way out of homework. Yes I too know insanity well.

Dracorium: If you didn't like that one I'm not sure you like this one eh?

Ashhead: Wow I feel honored. Thank you very much.

Protectress of the small: Sorry I haven't had the chance to review your story yet but I will as soon as I get the chance I promise. I'm glad you like it.

Rie: Thank you blush I am indeed bringing them back.

Oceanspike: heh heh heh Why do I have a feeling you didn't like this chapter that much....

Chicken puffs: Thank you? I updated again too........

Parcheezie: Sorry. I know I suck at these cliffhanger things . For some reason I hit one and have no clue where to go from there....sorry..

Xxreixx:.......oops........I'm glad you like it

Soccorchick08: I'm in no way trying to make everyone hate him. I'm quite happy everyone likes him actually.

Queenofdiamonds1: Thank you and here indeed is your update.

BloodsoakedTiger: well she's officially certifiably crazy now.

Jumping-Jo: I love your choice of words. Very nice.

PhsycoLioness13: Thank you. Sorry about that. My grammar is absolutely horrible. Glad you liked the chapter and the doll.

Louderthanlife: Thank you.

Chisakami Saiyuki: So uh..you don't like Tya? She's only like this because she's devious.


	16. And so it Begins

Disclaimer: Despite my long absence I still own nothing....sorry

I do know how to update!!!!! I do! I just suck at it.... Sorry. ::bows:: Forgive me.

This chapter is for everyone who reviewed and doesn't hate me. I don't like this chapter!!!!!

Chapter 15 ---- And so it Begins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KEL!" Cleon pounded on her door.

Kel groaned and shoved her head into her pillow.

"Kel come on," Cleon pleaded. "It's really important," His voice lowered. '"We think the castle is under attack."

Kel snapped up, sending the pillow flying. "What?"

"Let me in and I'll explain." Cleon responded. A few seconds later the door flew open and Kel pulled him in.

"What's happening?" Kel asked quickly.

Cleon studied her a moment. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face splotched. "Were you crying?"

"Cleon!" Kel snapped.

"Oh yes sorry," he shook her head. "Some of the wall guards are gone. We're under attack."

"How do you know they didn't just leave?" Kel asked sitting down at her desk.

"We had word of an attack," Cleon said hesitantly.

"The band," Kel replied nodded. "OK. Where are we assembling?"

"You'll really fight them?" he asked.

"If they're attacking then yes," she replied scanning the room for her daggers.

"The mess," he replied with a nod. He left Kel to get ready.

Kel gathered her weapons tucking daggers into her boots and waistband. She didn't need weapons but always felt better having them. Kel tucked her glaive under her arm and headed for the door but paused. She grabbed Lathander's dagger from the desk and tucked it into her waistband.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal pushed his horse faster. They were an hour's ride away from Corus. "Come on!" he called after Alanna, who wasn't exactly going slowly.

"It won't do to kill your horse before we get there!" Alanna cried to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel tried to walk casually but quickly down the hall. As she past a niche in the wall someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Startled Kel looked up into a pair of cold gray eyes. "What's-" a hand was instantly over her mouth.

"Ssshhh," Lysan whispered. "I've just informed everyone in the mess that they're already in the palace."

"How do you know?" Kel asked quietly.

"I'm tied to him," Lysan said quietly. "Not as much as Tya or Lathander are but I'm still tied to him."

"Tied to him?" Kel questioned. "How?"

"Magic," Lysan said and put a finger to his lips before Kel could ask another question.

'Magic?' Kel asked. 'None of them were gifted. Then again Lathander showed that you didn't need to be gifted.'

Lysan slid an arm in front of Kel and pushed her back further into the dark of the niche as a tall red haired woman walked by. Kel recognized her as the one from the tavern who'd bought Lathander a drink.

The woman paused a moment and glanced toward the niche, before shaking her head and walking away.

Lysan let out a breath of relief as soon as her clicking footsteps had died.

"Lysan who was that?" Kel asked hushed.

"You wouldn't recognize her would you," Lysan shook his head.

"I saw her at the tavern she bought Lathander a drink," Kel said.

"That's Tya," Lysan answered and then paused. "Wait she bought Lathander a drink?"

"Yes-" Kel stopped. "She killed him didn't she."

Lysan nodded gravely. "I think so."

"Why?" Kel snapped. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd miss Lathander. "I thought this plan needed him."

"It does or did. I haven't talked to them," Lysan began. "but I know Tya thought Lathander would betray us to you."

"He didn't!" Kel cried, "She killed him anyway."

The slap of booted feet coming toward them caused Lysan to put his fingers to his lips to silence her. Kel nodded and her grip on her glaive tightened.

"What have we here." a voice sounded down the hall. "A traitor and a whore. So Kel was if fun watching Lathander burn to death?"

Kel suppressed a growl, as her knuckles grew white from gripping the weapon. She moved to step from the niche but Lysan stopped her. "She knows we're here," she hissed and moved out past him.

Lysan sighed and moved out into the hall with Kel.

Tya stood in front of them smirking. She had shed her disguise and she flicked hair back from her face over her shoulder.

"You did kill him," Kel said quietly.

"Of course I did," Tya laughed. "He was going to betray us. I could see it. His gift was wasted. He was so in love with you he was blind to our ultimate plan."

"Ultimate plan?" Kel asked quietly.

Tya laughed again, bitter, cold, cruel laugh. "Do you honestly expect me to tell you?"

"Tya who are you -" Kalerik came around the corner and saw Kel and Lysan. "You found them." He grinned at Kel and took up a position next to his lover. "Nice to see you Kel."

"Kalerik," Kel addressed evenly.

"Taking up the company of traitors?" He spat moving his icy eyes to Lysan.

"Traitor?" Lysan laughed. "You're committing treason. A traitor should be below you."

A small smile spread across Kalerik's features. "I should have made sure you were dead. Oh well, I won't make that mistake again." He put his hands together and as he pulled them apart a sword appeared between them.

Kel stared in wonder at the new display of power. Her attention however was caught when Tya slid a dagger out of a sheath and took a step toward her. Kel got her glaive up fast enough for the wood to hit Tya's wrist.

As their battle began Kalerik stepped toward the weaponless Lysan with the magically made sword.

"Come on Kalerik be a real shang," Lysan teased, "ditch the weapon."

"Now why would I do that?" Kalerik asked grinning. "It gives me such an advantage."

Kel jumped out of the way of Tya's blade as she swung the glaive at her foe knocking the girl off her feet. Tya jumped back up snarling at Kel. Feigning to the left, the blade bit into Kel's right arm. In the process Tya dropped the dagger. Kel kicked the dagger off to the side gripping the glaive tighter. Tya growled and pulled another dagger from her waistband. Swinging at Kel she rolled at the last moment and grabbed the fallen dagger. Kel took a hesitant step back from the double bladed girl.

"Come on Kel. What did you practice all that time for?" Tya grinned tauntingly.

Suddenly the sound of someone running toward them caused Kel and Tya to pause.

"Kel!" Cleon's voice called around the corner. As he came around Tya threw one of the daggers, nailing him in the chest.

Kel watched in horror as Cleon hit the ground. She moved as if to go toward him when Tya swung. Kel was too late. There was a loud crack as the dagger splintered the wooden staff in Kel's hands. The side of the blade sunk into Kel's chest.

"All that training and you still haven't drawn any blood." Tya laughed.

Out of the corner of his eye. Lysan saw the glaive's shaft shatter and the knife go into Kel. Then before she could even move an arrow pierced Tya's throat.

Kel moved to swing the bladed half of the broken weapon when the arrow struck Tya. She froze as Tya tried to scream. Instead silence echoed through the hall. The only sound was a thud as Tya's fading body hit the floor.

"T-Tia," Kalerik whispered. The fight with Lysan was forgotten as Kalerik moved to the dying body of his mate. Tya's hand moved slowly to touch his face but it never made it that far. Her arm dropped and her blue eyes closed. Kal hugged the lifeless form close and gently kissed her forehead. After gently laying her gently on the ground he stood and glared at Kel.

"Who shot her?" he snarled. "Who?"

Kel stood speechless. She didn't know.

"Who? Who do you have hidden here?"

"I-I no one," Kel replied quietly.

"She didn't hide me," the familiar voice said. Lathander stepped from the same niche Kel and Lysan had been in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal practically jumped off the moving horse and ran off toward the castle, leaving Alanna behind. As he ran off someone grabbed his arm.

Whirling around Neal came face to face with a pair white eyes. Startled he tried to jump back but the grip on his arm was too tight.

"Dom what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked his cousin as he attempted to work his way from the tight grip that held his arm. "Dom."

Dom said nothing only pulled his sword from the sheath and held it out toward his cousin.

"Dom!" Neal cried struggling. 'Sorry Dom.' he thought and pulled his dagger from his belt and jammed the hilt into his cousin's head.

Dom dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry but I have to find Kel," Neal said before running off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lathander," Kel breathed.

"You killed her," Kalerik growled.

"She tried to kill me," Lathander snapped. "She though she had."

"I watched you burn," Kel whispered.

Kalerik had drawn his sword and was walking toward Lathander.

"I couldn't be killed by fire," Lathander replied.

"Couldn't?" Kel asked.

"It's gone," Lathander replied holding up a hand. "The fire."

"Wasted," Kal spat. "Wasted on you." Lysan crept toward Kalerik who's attention was on Lathander. As he approached him from behind Kalerik turned around and knocked Lysan back against the wall.

"Give it up Kal," Lathander shook his head. "It's over. You're the only leader left. With Tya dead all her control is gone. Everyone you controlled in the castle will wake up."

Kel still gripped the broken weapon. She moved to hit Kal but Lathander shook his head. She sat back against the wall blinking a couple times. She was beginning to get dizzy.

"So Lathander," Kal hissed. "Should I kill Kel like you killed Tia?" he asked.

Lathander's eyes narrowed. "Ah yes Tia. I'd forgotten that she was Tianna not Tyanna." Lathander shot a glance at Kel who was struggling to stay standing. "Fight me Kalerik, I killed her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal rounded a corner to find Cleon's dead body lying in the hall. Tya's dagger protruded from his chest. He looked up and saw Lathander standing across from Kal. Kel stood leaning against a wall a few feet away. Blood poured from a wound in her chest and her shoulder. He started walking quietly toward her as Kalerik lunged at a smirking Lathander.

"Kel." he whispered.

"Neal!" she whispered with a quick glance at the fighters. "Go to the king get out of here."

"No," he shook his head. "Let me heal you."

"Save your energy see if someone else needs it. Check on Cleon and Lysan."

"Lysan?" Neal asked. "Isn't he-"

"No," Kel started. "He helped us."

"Oh,"

"Go check on him," Kel demanded.

"You need to be healed," Neal snapped.

"Go!" Kel said and shoved him.

"I can't get over there without being noticed I'm surprised I haven't been seen yet," Neal snapped.

"Good point," Kel sighed.

Neal took the defeated tone in her voice as permission. He set a hand on her chest trying not to blush at the awkwardness of this position.

Kel closed her eyes and a cold flooded her body. "OK." she shoved him off.

"Your shoulder," Neal replied.

"No." Kel shook her head. "Save your energy."

Neal sighed. "Fine."

"What have we here?" Kalerik asked with a bitter laugh. "All of the love triangle is here."

Kel's head snapped toward him. He and Lathander had swords locked in the middle of the hall. Lathander took the opportunity to shove Kalerik off of him and down the hall. As Kal gained his balance he hurried in front of the others.

"That's it, I'm done playing!" Kalerik hissed. Holding a hand out fire appeared in it.

Lathander stood his ground in front of Kel and Neal. "Stay back," he demanded. Kel pushed herself up and stood next to Lathander holding her broken glaive. "Kel."

"You weren't the only one betrayed," Kel said defiantly.

Neal stood on the other side of Kel holding his sword.

Kalerik laughed. "Three to one. That hardly seems fair but it doesn't matter because I will kill you. I have to. For Tia."

"Tia?" Neal asked.

"Tia is Tya," Kel replied.

"Oh."

"Yes your Tya my Tia killed by him," Kalerik pointed at Lathander.

"For nearly killing Kel," Lathander spat.

Neal stood glaring at Kalerik. "Kel's life is more valuable than Tya's twisted soul."

Kalerik growled and lunged at Neal.

Neal met Kalerik with clashing swords. They swung and ducked. Kel twisted the glaive and put a deep gash in Kalerik's stomach. He turned on Kel.

He dove at her and she met him with the half of her glaive. When he swung too hard the glaive broke again. There was not much to hold on to. Kel dropped it and dodged him. Kal dove at her. Before Kel knew what happened Lathander was pinned to the wall with Kal's sword.

Kal look just as surprised as she did. She drew Lathander's dragon handled dagger from her waist band and threw it at Kalerik. She hit him right in the throat where Lathander had hit Tya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you weren't confused.

I know it's pretty short but drawing the fight out seemed a little pointless and as you can tell I'm not very good at fights. Anyway, there it is. I'm sorry to say this is almost at an end. There will probably be a epilogue and that's it. Should I do a prequel of Kel and Lathander???? I know they didn't really storm the castle. Well they did I just didn't really write about it. I'll try to clear a ton of stuff up in the epilogue. That really didn't turn out how I'd planned.

Shannon of Tameran: Aww you can be a villain if you'd like.

Oceanspike: I'm sorry ::bows head:: Well he kind of showed up in this one...for a little while anyway.

Chicken Puffs: Sorry!!!!!!!! ::hides from pitchfork::

Parcheezie: So you liked it?

Demonicbunny007722: Well thank you for a review none the less and I'm glad you liked the plot.

Alianne of Conte: Most of that will be cleared up in the epilogue. Sorry

Ubiquitous girl: That's coming in the epilogue

Dracorium: Oh sorry for the evil cliff hanger! Look though I updated.

Psycho Lioness 13: Erm sorry for my lack of spelling ability.

Wake Robin: I know everyone loved Lathander which really made me feel bad.

Kiwi (I shortened your name): sorry. I know the whole storming of the castle showed no tactics what so ever and I'm sure it was a major disappointment (It was to me anyway) I figured if I didn't fit everything into the epilogue I'd edit this chapter to be more detailed.

Jumping Jo: Sorry.... He's actually dead this time.

Xxreixx: I know not long or well written but I figured this was the best place to stop it before the epilogue. I may rewrite it though depends on how much is fit into the epilogue.

Queen of diamonds1: Thank you very much I know the update was way late.

Chisakami Saiyuki: Well he wasn't dead there but he is indeed dead now.

Ossini: o.O please don't run away. I'm sorry!!! At least he was in this chapter!!! Even if he did die.....again.

Imogenhm: Why thank you

The ORIGINAL meathead: I know it was a disappointment!!!!!!! I'm very unhappy with this chapter but I had to get it up. I think I shall edit it. it's wonderful to have you review again yay!!!!!!

Ethuiliel: Yes cliff hangers apparently I'm especially bad with them. Sorry. Well here's you update.

Thank you everyone for reviewing.


	17. And so it ends

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

This is it everyone, the end.

Epilogue --- And so it ends

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel stood frozen as Lathander's body was lowered into the ground. He was not to be burned with the other traitors. Instead he was being honored like the others who'd died defending their own.

"Just one after another," Neal murmured from beside her.

Just two days before they'd been in Kennen at Cleon's funeral. They had only just returned when they had to bury Lathander.

Kel turned around as an arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes met Dom's. He had a large bruising lump from where Neal had hit him on the head with the dagger's hilt.

"He wasn't so bad," Dom whispered.

Kel shook her head. "No, he wasn't."

"I know this is a bad time but the king would like to speak to you." When Kel nodded he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly before walking away.

Neal retook his place beside her. "It's not your fault. I know you think it is but it's not.

"He died pro-"

Neal cut off Kel's protesting, "To protect you. I know but it was his choice to do so. If I had been closer I would have done it but you can't kill yourself for it."

"I know," Kel muttered.

Neal put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Please don't blame yourself." He stroked her cheek gently with his calloused fingers.

Kel closed her eyes and nodded. When her eyes opened she found Neal's green eyes close to her own. She held her breath.

Neal leaned in closer to her.

Their lips brushed. Kel's arms snaked up around his neck as the kiss deepened.

'At last,' Kel thought as her fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck.

'I do love you, you know.' Lathander has whispered.

Neal felt Kel freeze and he pulled back. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek. "Let's go meet the king," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Yea," Kel nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eldorne." Kel repeated.

John nodded. He sat in front of Kel and Neal at his desk. "We were informed by your friend Lysan."

"How did no one know?" Kel asked shaking her head.

"Well," John began thoughtfully, "apparently with that magic of theirs, they could kill anyone who could tell without detection. We sent people there to check it out."

"So they killed her parents and anyone who would betray them?" Neal asked.

"That is what we were told," John replied.

Kel put her head in her hands. "Great. I did I miss that!"

Neal put an arm around her shoulder. "They wanted you to."

"I was with them for four and half years!" Kel cried. "I didn't notice anything!"

"They got the magic a year ago," Lysan said from the doorway. "Do you remember when you went home for a couple weeks?"

Kel nodded. "That's when they went?"

Lysan nodded. "Yes. Tia, or Tya rather, got the gift of enchantment, Lathander: the fire, and Kalerik received just general power. Such as the sword thing you saw."

"How?" Kel asked puzzled.

"A temple." Lysan replied. "Kal had read about it in one of his folk lore books."

"Which legend?" Neal asked. "I read those books over several times."

"The powered," Kel whispered.

Lysan smiled slightly at her. "Yes."

"He always said it was his favorite," she replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal woke late in the night with an odd feeling. He decided to walk it off. As he neared the training courts he heard the slap of feet on the dirt floor. Looking around the doorway he saw Kel punching wearily at the training dummy. With a sigh Neal moved quickly to her and grabbed her arm as she moved to punch.

"You need to sleep," he whispered.

"I can't sleep." Kel replied quietly. "They were right there. For a year I didn't notice anything wrong with them."

"Kel you can't do everything. You need to stop blaming yourself for things that were beyond your control."

"That was around the time Lathander left the band," Kel noted.

Neal looked into her hazel eyes. "Stop it! You can't blame yourself for this!"

"Why didn't I noticed them acting weirdly?" Kel snapped.

"Maybe they weren't acting weirdly? If they kept this idea from you what makes you think they couldn't keep the actual event from you?" Neal hissed. "Please, I don't want to see you like this!"

"I need to get out of here," Kel whispered.

"You should go to bed," Neal sighed. He slid his arm around Kel's shoulders. "Come on."

"I need to get out of here," Kel repeated leaning against Neal as he walked with her out of the training courts.

They made their way slowly toward Kel's rooms. Neal fumbled with Kel's key before finally opening the door. He laid her back on her bed. "Goodnight love." He kissed the top of her head gently before backing out of the room and closing the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kel rose before dawn. She needed to get out of there. As quietly as she could she packed all of her things and prepared her horse. She wrote a note for Neal and left it on the desk.

On her way out she stopped in front of his door. "Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal woke to the sound of someone outside his door. He blinked in the predawn dark before shaking his head and curling back up.

Two hours later he got up and dressed as Alanna started pounding on his door.

"What is it?" he called hoarsely.

Alanna came in hands on her hips. "Where did she go?"

"Who?"

"You didn't know?" Alanna asked confusedly. She held the paper out to Neal.

Neal took the paper in numb fingers.

Neal,

I need to take care of a few things. I'm sorry. There was too much that didn't make sense. Thank you for everything. I will see you again. I love you.

-Kel-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me!!!!! There will be a sequel. I promise (possibly a prequel also). When I'll get around to starting it I don't know, but there will be one. I know the letter was clichéd and horrible but I knew what I wanted but I was having a block on how to do it. I know this chapter wasn't especially well written and there were a couple things that were left unresolved but that's what a sequel is for my ducks. I'm also aware it was really short but there didn't seem a point in dragging it out.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. It means more then you know and I'm not just saying that. It means a lot that I can write a fic that people will read and take the time to read and review even if they only took the time to criticize it. Thank you

-Kizzie aka Vampiriceternity-

Final Thanks yous:

Angel: I'm not even sure I would have finished this if it weren't for you. Thank you. You were my first Fan fiction friend and by far the best. You're amazing.

Chicken puffs: Though I fear your pitchfork immensely you're reviews usually made me laugh. You always took the time to review. I'm honored to have a reviewer like you.

The ORIGINAL Meathead: I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I'm very glad you reviewed. Your's was one of those reviews I looked forward to reading. Thank you.

Wake robin: I'm sorry I killed him. I'm sorry the epilogue was so short. I'll work hard to get the sequel and/or prequel going. Thank you so much for reviewing. You're always so incredibly nice.

Soccerchick-08: Wow I'm glad you're happy Tya is dead. Thank you for all of your reviews.

Demonicbunny007722: I will do a se/prequel! I promise!!!! Thank you for reviewing. I didn't mean to insult you. I appreciate every review.

PsychoLioness13: Oh dear I couldn't kill Dom, well actually I probably could but I didn't. I probably should have been a little more clear with that. I'm very touched that you liked the story. You're reviews meant a lot. Thank you.

QueenofDiamonds1: Thank you. I'm pleased you liked it.

Jumping-Jo: I'm sorry. I'll try very hard to make a prequel for all your Lathander fans. That way he'll be in most of it. ?You're another one of those faithful reviews that made me feel so loved. Thank you very very much.

Protectress of the small: I'm glad you liked it!! I'm sorry it's over but I'm happy you reviewed. Thank you.

Xxreixx: I'm sorry ::bows head:: I'm pleased you reviewed. It means a lot thank you.

Parcheezie: Your reviews almost if not always made me laugh. Thank you!! I'm sorry I killed Lathander. You're amazing thank you.

Irish violinist: As much as I love Lathander being his creator (Does that sound weird to you) I still like Kel Neal. Anyway thank you for reviewing.

Ethuiliel: Sorry about that. I know this story sort of just ended with a cliff hanger but there will be more. Soon, hopefully. Anyway thank you for reviewing. You're always much to kind. Thank you.

BST(I think): Thank you.

Chisakami Saiyuki: Thank you for your reviews. Well she sort of ends up with him, kind of. Anyway yet again thank you for the time you took to review and of course read my story.

Macko: Thank you. I know I have this really bad aptitude for cliffies.

IndependentLioness: Yes. He is dead. I'm sorry. I'll try to get both pre and sequel going. Thank you.

Helkardowen: Thank you!! I'm glad you liked it!! It means so much.

Wondering: I'm pleased you're pleased. I'm sorry she didn't get together with L.

Ocean Spike: Thank you all of the reviewing you did. You were always so nice and much to sweet about it. I hope you didn't hate the ending too much.

To everyone thank you. I didn't have time to go through and find every name of everyone who reviewed but thank you. Thank you to everyone who read and didn't review. This is the end of this one but on to the next right.

-yet again Kizzie-


End file.
